You Are A Pirate!
by Cancerous Galaxy
Summary: Ludwig just wanted to find a job. Not be kidnapped by a duo of pirates after helping one. Not to mention all the head trauma he's been taking lately as a result. Well, at least the younger of the two is cute... Wait, what? Rating will go up
1. Prologue

**A/N: Yeah... Ripples wasn't working out so well (The girl who was writing it with me got "bored", and I couldn't continue without her since she wrote as a lot of the characters I have some trouble with), so I scrapped it, found a new writing buddy, assigned the parts and wrote out a bunch'a crap before we decided "Hey, let's see how well this works as a story on FF! :DDDD"**

**A/N 2: Today was... Interesting. Let's just say I pulled a Romano. Remember when he trips on the banana peel and ends up face planting, except it's his arm that gets hurt? Substitute the banana peel for a tree root and add a heavy ass book bag on my back. Yeah. -_-;**

**A/N 3: I will try to keep as steady an update pace as possible with this thing. Say... One chapter a week? Probably will be updated on Saturdays, but I'm not entirely sure. ^^; So, bear with me, please.**

**Alright, massive wall of text is over, now onto the prologue!**

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One: <strong>**Prologue**

The sun hung high in the sky, the port down as busy as always. People going from here to there, dockworkers carrying around crates on and off ships to be taken elsewhere. Children running about, a fish monger spinning his deal of the day. All of this was a new sight to the blond German currently making his way to the docks. Living his life inland far from the sea, Ludwig had gotten tired of the farm life and wanted to try something else. Interestingly enough, he followed in his brother's footsteps, but unlike him, Ludwig had every intention of keeping contact with their parents and sending some money back when he could.

Ludwig adjusted the bag on his shoulder, which held all he would have with him for his new life on the ocean. Now all he had to do was head to the docks and see if he could get on a merchant ship. However he was distracted by loud voices shouting in his direction, and turned to see a young Italian man weaving through the crowds to try and lose his pursuers. Copper colored hair glinted in the light as a wayward curl bobbed energetically with the man's movements. The Italian gave a startled cry as one of the people chasing him caught him by his collar and yanked him back, choking him as he still squirmed and struggled to get away. Doe brown eyes made contact with sky blue ones, a plead for help obvious in them.

Watching the scene unfold, Ludwig couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt when their eyes met. While everyone else just ignored what was going on or watched for a moment before moving along, the blond took action. Mutti would be disappointed with her son if he didn't help the poor kid out...

Reaching out he grabbed the wrist of the one that had caught the Italian, squeezing hard and causing him to release the other, the brunette darting behind Ludwig as soon as he could. There were three other men besides the one Ludwig had ahold of, and there was no way he'd get out of this without at least a few bruises. Being a good samaritan never was good for his health it seemed...

"You have any idea of what you're getting into, blondie?" the gruff sailor snarled, holding his wrist. Ludwig's face was hard and his gaze cold.

"Nein, but four on one doesn't sit well with me..."

Feliciano peeked at the face of his savior, shocked and very grateful that someone had actually helped him. Suddenly he grabbed the German's hand and took off, his pursuers making a noise of surprise before following them. Despite the Italian's slight stature and weak looking build, he was easily able to drag Ludwig behind him. "Ve! This way; hurry!" Hurriedly he ducked into a grimy alley after putting enough distance between himself and the sailors, making sure it was out of the way but still near port. Enough people had been between them that the four men chasing them wouldn't have noticed the sudden change in direction, instead running right past Feliciano and Ludwig's hiding place.

"Vat the hell was that about?" Ludwig asked as he took some deep breaths, looking at the young Italian that drug him away. First day in town and what the hell has he gotten himself into already?

"They thought I stole from them, but I didn't! Honest, ve!" Now that they were out of harm's way, Feliciano appeared to have calmed down a bit, offering Ludwig an innocent smile. "Ve... Grazie for saving me. I-is there any way I can thank you?" He pasued for a moment, looking the other man up and down, sizing him up.. He hummed for a bit, a satisfied noise. "You look pretty strong. Why don't you come work with me? The merchant ship I help out on needs more people~"

"V-veally?" Ludwig blinked at the other man, who was smiling broadly, as he adujusted the bag that had began to slip down his shoulder during their little escape. Maybe being a good samaritan wasn't as bad as he thought. "Th-that would be wunderbar!" At least his search for a job went better, and quicker, than he had hoped. "Mein name's Ludwig," he said, giving a small smile in return and offering a hand. The Italian's smile brightened even more and he took the much larger hand, shaking it.

"Ve~ I'm Feliciano! It'll be great to have on board, Ludwig~" He checked to make sure the men from before were long gone, starting for the docks when he saw that the coast was clear while still keeping a firm grip on the taller man's hand. "So we don't get seperated~" he chirped. Ludwig felt slightly off holding Feliciano's hand, however. About the only thing that kept him from ripping it out of the other's grip was memories of him doing the same to his father and brother. Yeah, just think of the Italian as a little brother and all would be fine.

They took some alleyways at first, just in case the sailors were still looking for the smaller of the two. Eventually they had to take the main road and wound up at the docks. Ludwig looked at the ships wondering which was the one he was going to be working on. The further down they went, the fewer merchant vessels they passed. Most down to the end they were at were locals or less savory looking ships. "That doesn't look like a merchant ship..." After all it was crewed by men that looked like the ones he just saved Feliciano from.

"It's over down this way. Don't worry; we're almost there." Sensing that Ludwig was getting a tad suspicious, the Italian sent back a reassuring look. "Ve~ We're here~!" Feliciano waved with a flourish towards a well kept ship that looked much too nice to be a merchant ship, as well as much too big.

The people milling about on board appeared less rough than the ones chasing Feliciano had been, but still bulky enough to snap the young Italian in half without a second thought. A small glimpse of a bright red and gold accented coat fluttering in the sea breeze could be caught before it was gone.

Looking over the ship, something just didn't sit well with Ludwig. His mind was screaming that something was up, and he watched as some of the crew stopped what they were doing when they saw the small Italian with a large unknown man, appearing ready to attack should the need arise. "Eh... Feliciano, I'm sorry but I think I'm going to have to turn down your offer..." the blond said looking to the smaller man, every so often casting a glance up at the deck. In response the younger gave him a confused and hurt look, gripping Ludwig's sleeve in a dainty looking hand.

"V-ve? But why? Didn't you need a job?" he asked, expression giving off the feeling of a child who had just been denied something they'd really been looking forward to.

"Sorry..." was all Ludwig said turning on his heel and started walking back down the dock. He felt bad turning down the other like that, but with everything that just seemed off with the situation... The German sighed. He'd probly kick himself later for turning down that job...

Feliciano stared after him for a few moments before a dark smirk crossed his face, turning the childlike innocence that usually resided there into something much more cruel and dangerous. Suddenly the Italian broke into a fast paced walk, grabbing Ludwig's shoulder roughly and spinning the man around before kneeing him in the stomach and bashing the back of the German's skull with his elbow. He caught Ludwig as he collapsed, unconscious, grunting slightly under the sudden weight. "Hey! Some of you come down here and help me with him, quick!" he shouted, shifting the burlier male so that he was face up. The Italian smiled softly, leaning down to press a kiss to Ludwig's crown. "You're coming with me, mio salvatore~"

* * *

><p><p>

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Looking back over it I realize Feli comes off as sorta Russia-like, but, that's how he supposed to be. And yep, another GerIta pirate story. However, this is not the only pairing that will be focused on. Not even close. I must warn you that there are some OCs in here, mostly from some RPs where we've made personifications of the cities/capitals and all that jazz. New York City, Sicily, Venice, Munich, and some others (though even I have no idea when they're going to show up, if ever.) **

**Anyway, at the end Feli calls Luddy his savior. Aw, isn't that sweet~? In a strange twisted way, given the context of the situation, yes! Yes it is! :D**


	2. Arc One, Chap 1

**A/N: Hey, I actually kept to my schedule! That's... Surprising, to say the least. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed/alerted/faved.**

**A/N 2: FFFFFFFF-! I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER LAST TIME! ... Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: What idiot told you I owned Hetalia?**

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One, Chapter One: Twin Devils<strong>

Noises, muffled voices, extreme pain... Those were the first things Ludwig registered as his thought process started back up, followed by the sensation of rocking. _Vhat happened...?_ He tried to remember, coming up with a few broken thoughts that painted a strange picture. He met a man... Feliciano... Offered him a job... Went to the ship... Didn't seem right so he left... or at least tried to. Then... Then... Feliciano? No... It couldn't have been, could it? Ludwig winced as pain radiated through his skull. No way that the tiny Italian could have hit him _that_hard. The German zoned back in when he heard arguing, listening and trying to figure out just what was going on.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" an obviously pissed voice seethed, Italian accent thick from anger. "I don't want him here!"

"But Fratello, he helped me out when I really needed it, and he needed a job, so I'm just returning the favor! Besides, I couldn't leave him in that town all alone..." Feliciano's voice turned glum towards the end of the sentence. He received a snort of disdain in response.

"Returning the favor? You kidnapped him. Normally I wouldn't care, but you could've at least put him in the crew cabin. Fuck that he's hurt, that's his own problem."

"Lovinooo!" Feliciano whined in return, gesturing to the plush, comfy bed that Ludwig was currently laying on. "I'd feel bad if he wasn't comfortable. Besides, I rarely ever use that bed, except for when you sleep with-"

"Shut up, dammit!" the other man, now known as Lovino, hissed. His face was a bright red and Feliciano had to stifle a giggle, going over to where Ludwig lay and laying his hand on the larger man's forhead as he sat. "Ve... I hope he's ok..."

"Like it matters."

Ludwig slowly sat up once the two fell quiet, Feliciano withdrawing his hand. Even with how careful he was being, the German still felt light headed and everything was spinning. He placed one hand to his side to steady himself and brought the other to his face. "Vat the hell hit me...?" he asked, more to himself than either of the two with him. Glacing to where the two voices had been, he blinked in confusion as everything conhtinued to swim for a bit. "Two Felicianos?" Ouch... Thinking wasn't helping the pain in his head. "Vat the hell is going on?"

"Two whos?" One of them sneered, and upon closer inspection, Ludwig could tell that the second was obviously darker than the one sitting next to him. For one thing he was slightly more bronze skinned, and for another his hair was a dark auburnish brown. The wide honey colored eyes were narrowed in distaste as black leather boots clicked slightly on the well furnished cabin's floor. Apparently he was where the flash of red and gold had come from earlier, judging by the coat he wore. A black hat adorned with white and green feathered plumes rested atop his head. "My name's Lovino, bastard. Not Feliciano. He's the dumbass that brought you on here."

Said copper haired Italian was now dressed in a green and silver version of Lovino's coat, the only difference with the rest of his ensamble being one red plume in place of Lovino's green. Ludwig stared at the two for a moment longer before dizziness overcame him and he fell back on the bed, the lighter toned copy watching him worriedly. He'd be fine once the room stopped spinning...

"Ve~ Are you alright? It doesn't hurt too bad, does it?" Feliciano scooted closer, gently smoothing some stray locks of hair out of Ludwig's face. Weakly the German batted his hand away, the Italian remaining unperturbed.

"Vere am I?" was the reply, the blond trying to sit up one more time now that the dizziness had passed. He looked to the twin seated next to him, who only grinned in return. He had a pretty good idea, but he wanted some confirmation from the other.

"Ve~ You're on our ship, the Scarlet Maiden~!" Feliciano chirped, placing a hand on Ludwig's shoulder and gently pushing him back down with little resistance. "You should get some more rest~"

"An uneducated country bumpkin like him probably hasn't even heard of us. Don't waste your breath on him," Lovino spat.

"Oh~? You mean a country bumpkin like Antonio, Fratello?"

"Th-that's different!"

While the two were arguing (more like Lovino yelling and Feliciano teasing him), Ludwig tried to remember where he had heard that name before. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't place i- "The Scarlet Maiden... One of the most feared pirate ships on the sea... Captained by twin devils..." But... there was no way the story could be true, these two looked and acted nothing like devils. _More like squabbling children..._ he thought.

"Ve~ That's us! Though, I never really like the "devils" part..." Feliciano trailed off, though he still had the same air-headed smile on his face.

"So you do know a little bit about us. That's good. Makes tossing your ass overboard easier if you ask me." Lovino shrugged, as if throwing people into the sea to die was no big deal. "If you're lucky, a ship'll pass by and pick you up. If not..." The Italian suddenly grinned, chuckling darkly. "Not my problem."

Feliciano huffed and hovered over Ludwig protectively. "Vah! I didn't even vant- Schieza!" the German cried out as he tried to sit up one more time, only to result in him cracking heads with the Italian above him. Now he was seeing his brother's bird flitting about his head... Feliciano hissed in pain, large tears welling up in his eyes as he clutched his head. "V-ve... That hurt..." he whimpered, opening one eye to glance at the larger man. "I-is Luddy ok?"

_Of course not!_ Ludwig wanted to reply, but between being nailed on the back of the head and now cracked on the front, he felt his head was going to pop like a berry with how much his brain was pulsing. Reaching out he grabbed a pillow or a bit of fabric - he didn't care what - and pulled it over himself and his head to block out the light that was flooding into the room. Hopefully those two would leave him to rest and by morning the headache would be gone and he could figure out a way off the ship that didn't require swimming.

Feliciano squeaked slightly when his coat was grabbed, having to use his arms to keep himself from collapsing on top of Ludwig. Looking down at the other, he sighed and struggled out of it before laying the article of clothing more securely on the German's frame. Lovino watched with a curious eye as his younger half pulled the covers up to Ludwig's chin, his expression gaining a disgusted look when Feliciano placed his lips gently over Ludwig's covered cheek. "Sleep well..."

"Never thought I'd see the day that you were legitimately kind to someone other than our family or some of the crew mates."

"And I never thought I'd see the day when you would fall in love, but it happened, si~?" the younger twin replied with a playful smiled, giggling when his brother turned red.

"Stai zitto."

Feliciano continued to chuckle, turning back to look at the man currently laying in his bed, asleep. "Ve~ Welcome to the crew..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, starting off kinda slow, but it'll pick up soon, I promise. And guess who shows up next chapter~ Go on, guess! :D <strong>


	3. Arc One, Chap 2

**A/N: Two planned updates in a row. That's a new record for me, sadly. ^^; But yeah, I think these chapters are getting longer? Maybe? Hopefully? But just so you guys know, I worked my ass off to get this done in time. I even skipped doing my school work to type this up on the computers there! (And that's a bad thing because...?)**

**A/N 2: Are there any Persona fans reading this? If so, yay! If not, look up "Let's Play Persona 4" on Youtube, and click the video done by Nakatelilee (I think that's how you spell it...). It's a great game, and they're funny! One more thing, the first episode of the anime came out! :D **

**Disclaimer: ... I lost the fight for custody.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One, Chapter Two: Oh God, That Shirt's Moving on its Own<strong>

It was sometime later when Ludwig opened his eyes again. He managed to sit up without feeling like his head would explode or that he would fall over. As he did his cover fell to the bed, and he blinked at the sight of an emerald coat. Aside from himself, he was alone in the room; something he was grateful for. Taking the garment in hand he got up and found a hook to hang it on. It was the least he could do to keep it from wrinkling. Looking around he resisted the urge to straighten up the slightly cluttered and disorganized room, especially that one corner with all the paints and canva- ... That was a rather nice painting of the sunrise.

Walking to the door, Ludwig grabbed the knob and gave it twist, pushing it open. The smell of sea water and ocean air hit his face, knocking out the last bit of sleep from the German's being as a seagull cried over head. He really was out on the ocean...

A few crew members stopped and looked at the stranger that had just come from the younger captain's room before going back to their own business. Once more looking around he could see Lovino pouring over what he assumed was a map with another crewmate, who was a well tanned Spaniard with bright inquisitve green eyes, that hovered over his shoulder while Feliciano manned the wheel- With his closed...?

"You sure your Abuelo didn't give you any sort of clue?" he asked, and judging from the glare directed his way, had asked it often before.

"Positive, dammit," Lovino snapped in reply. "All we know is that he'd die to protect it or whatever..."

Ludwig was brought out of his wonderings about the conversation by an old-ish looking sailor. "And who might ye be, lad?" he asked, regarding the blond curiously.

"Er... Ludwig, sir... I'm..." Kidnapped? No... He looked at the other men working and figured he might as well go with it. For now. After all, you don't work, you don't eat, right? "Feliciano brought me aboard."

"Ah, so you're the lad that has him in such high spirits. It's nice to see him like that, and good for all of us. Boy's a real terror when he wants to be." The sailor clucked his tongue in dissaproval. "He used to be such a sweet little thing..."

Ludwig stared at him, one eyebrow raised. Feliciano? A terror? For some reason he found that highly unlikely, even if the person in question was supposedly a feared and ruthless pirate. Now the other one... Lovino, right? He definitely seemed like the kind of guy to put someone overboard just because he was breathing the same air. Glancing up towards the wheel, the German couldn't imagine that kid doing anything cruel, especially with that idiotic smile on his face. The old pirate began to move about his duties again before Ludwig called out to him.

"Sir, this is my first aboard a ship and well... Um..." He had no clue whatsoever what to do or how to do it. The sailor hummed in reply, pointing over to the three near the wheel.

"Go ask Feli what you can do, and old Piero will show you how to do it, si? Now get to it; I've got work to do. Oi, you two! What do you think you're doing, lounging around like that! Get back to...!"

Ludwig turned away from Piero and tuned back into the conversation from before between Lovino and the other. "Calm down Lovi..." the Spaniard said, rubbing the (still) irritated captain's back a bit before placing his hand back down on the table for support as he leaned to look at the map again. "Well... We still haven't checked out these islands yet..." he said, pointing at a spot. However there was a good reason they hadn't gone that way, as the chain of islands was known as Los Cinco Muertes... The Five Deaths. A treacherous stretch of sea where many lost their lives. They weren't completely impossible to get to but it was so easy to run aground on a reef it wasn't even funny. Not to mention all the legends surrounding the area that did more than enough to keep the superstitious in search of treasure away.

"Hm... I suppose we could... Though I'm not exactly fond of the idea. Especially since Feli sometimes steers with his eyes fucking closed. How does he even do that?" Lovino shook his head. He was getting sidetracked again... "We could try checking around the islands by eyebrow's place. Haven't been there yet," he suggested, looking at the taller.

The Spaniard grimaced just barely but it was gone as quick as it came. "Si, sounds good, Lovi~" he chirped, grinning, "Shall I tell Feli?" The two looked over to the other at the wheel, who happened to be standing there with a huge smile... Eyes closed. "On second thought, I'll just take the helm."

"Please do before we run into something. Oi! Feliciano! Get your ass over here; Antonio's gonna steer and your stupid potato woke up."

The younger twin looked over, opening his eyes and happily bouncing over to Ludwig while Antonio grabbed the wheel and changed their course due north. "Ve~ You're up!" he sang, wide smile still plastered on his face. "Did Piero tell you what to do?"

Ludwig shook his head in response. "He told me to ask you." The German suddenly froze when Feliciano hugged him, the shorter giggling.

"That's ok~ We do need a cabin boy after all. Can you clean?" he asked.

"Oi! Feli, get the hell offa that wurst sucking bastard!"

The German cast a sidelong glance at Lovino as Feliciano released him before looking at the younger Italia and nodding with a smirk.

"Ja, I can clean." If only the ship knew what it was in for with Ludwig and his OCD cleaning and obsession with order. "Vere do I find the cleaning supplies and vere do I start?"

Feliciano hummed, thinking. "Well... I think the crew cabin's been neglected for a little while. And the cleaning stuff should be this way." The pirate captain gestured for Ludwig to follow him, heading for a small storage closet where he could see Piero getting some things together. Inside Ludwig could see that the area was littered with mops, brooms, buckets, and other cleaning junk. The chaos of it all made his skin crawl. "Ve~ Piero, Luddy's gonna be our new cabin boy~" he chirped, clinging to Ludwig's arm and causing the blond a great deal of discomfort.

"Feliciano Vargas, I thought I told you to get off of that German asshole!"

The copper haired man flinched and quickly let go, giving Lovino an annoyed glance. "This way for the crew cabin," he said, starting to the stairs that would lead below deck, the old sailor and muscular blond following.

"Is he always like that?" Ludwig asked Piero, looking over his shoulder at Lovino, who had that same irritated look on his face as he always did. The old pirate sighed, giving a nod.

"Sadly, yes. Really, the only time he isn't so irratible is the day following a night that Feliciano sleeps in his own room due to certain... Interests Lovino has. Then he's much easier to deal with."

"Ve~ Fratello Antonio always beats Lovino when they wrestle~" Feliciano piped up, smiling innocently. "Though, I don't know why they aren't wearing any clothes..."

Cue facepalm. "Is he always like that?" Ludwig glanced to the side at Piero, the German's face red as he tried to not think about what Feliciano just said. He just met these guys and that was just... not a topic of conversation to be had on the first day... Hell it wasn't a conversation to be had within the first month or two.

The old pirate just gave a nod to the larger man. "You know where the crew cabin is? I'm guessing that's where Feli told you to start." When he received a shake of the head, he turned Ludwig around, pointing, "Tis straight down this hallway and down the stairs," Piero informed the blond.

"Ja, I'll get on it..."

"Oh yeah, tell everyone I'll be cooking tonight~" Feliciano chirped, grinning and taking Piero by surprise. It was rare for such a treat to be given as either of the Vargas twins cooking for the entire ship, mostly because while the food they made was delicious, it required a lot of ingredients. That, and they had better things to do.

"The men will be thrilled to hear that!" the elder sailor smiled brightly. "Consider this your lucky day, it's not every day one of the capitans cooks for the ship!" Piero gave Ludwig a hearty pat on the back. "Well I be off now... Now Feli leave Ludwig to his work... don't bother him on his first day..." he said in a stern tone that only a hand full of people on the ship could get away with to either of the Vargas boys.

"Ve~ Yes sir!" Feliciano replied, bouncing off cheerily to get started. He had a bit of work to do if he wanted this to come out right...

Alone again, Ludwig stared into the small room. Ok, first he'd straighten this up and then move onto the crew quarters. Pushing up his sleeves the German started picking up and went to town. It didn't take very long until Ludwig finished with the closet. He had managed to inspect everything in it and got rid of some broken and worn beyond repair brooms and mops. "Now that that's done..." he said, wiping his brow and collecting a few things he would need to start on the crew quarters. "Straight down the hall and down the stairs..." he repeated Piero's directions, broom and mop over one shoulder, clean water bucket in other hand along with some rags and such. "Down. The. Stairs." Once he reached the bottom Ludwig dropped the bucket, the broom, the mop... Everything.

* * *

>Yong Soo had been planning to mess with the new guy a bit and had snuck down to the crew quarters in order to do so. However, what he found was not a muscly German working hard to clean up the area, but one that appeared to be in shock, simply standing there. He was pale green and shell shocked, and didn't even blink when Yong Soo waved his hand in front of his face, snapped, or groped his chest. "Uh oh..." The Korean grabbed Ludwig by the arm, racing away to find Feliciano with the other in tow. "Captain Feli! Something's wrong with him da ze!"<p><p>

"How do they live in there...?" Ludwig muttered in a daze. He was expecting it to be bad, but... not that bad...

Feliciano stopped stirring the pot of boiling food, turning around to look at the two. He gained a sympathetic look and hugged the German, rubbing his back soothingly. "Ve... Poor Luddy..." he cooed. "Maybe you should lie down again... Yong Soo, watch that for me while I bring him to my quarters, ve."

"Aye aye, da ze~!"

"And don't 'taste test'. You end up eating half of it yourself when you do that."

His reply was a sheepish grin. "What can I say? I like your food."

The Italian shook his head fondly in response, starting to lead Ludwig away. A few stopped to watch them go by, a bit put off at how motherly the younger Vargas was being. Piero had told them that Feliciano was a sweet kid time and time again, but until now... It was a bit hard to believe.

* * *

>"How..." the German shivered as Feliciano lead him back to a familiar room. Sitting down on the bed the shock had started to wear off and Ludwig remembered to blink. "That... was a nightmare..." Finally he began to loosen up some and not be so scared stiff.<p><p>

The pirate captain garbed in green sat next to him. "Ve... You wanna call it quits for today?" he asked, still rubbing the larger's back. A gentle smile had taken residence on Feliciano's face. "You look kind of sick..."

_Ja, that room will take at least a whole day to get straightened up..._ is what he wanted to say, but in the end all Ludwig did was give Feliciano a nod. Tomorrow, well after the initial shock had passed, Ludwig was going to turn that crew cabin inside out. If anything... he could work in this room for now. It wasn't as bad, mostly disorganized, cluttered and dusty. Nothing like the crew quarters. "I'll just work in here a bit..." he muttered looking around. He'd keep it simple... Straighten up... dust... organize...

Feliciano nodded. "Ve~ That's fine with me. Just be careful with the art supplies. And some of the canvases aren't dry yet, too." He pointed over to the corner that Ludwig had noticed before, which was littered with art supplies, mostly paints. "Anyway, I've gotta get back before Yong Soo eats everything. Don't overwork yourself~" The Italian leaned over and pecked Ludwig's cheek. Seeming to realize what he'd just done, he turned a faint pink and stood up, hurrying from the room.

Ludwig's normal color had returned and went a bit to the red end of the flesh spectrum from the captain's display of affection. "Uh j-ja, will do captain.." he said even though the other had already left. The blond sat there for a few moments before raising a hand to his cheek, touching it lightly. Quickly he shook his head, stood up, and set to work.

* * *

><p><strong>More character introductions, some Spamano, and a tiny bit of GerIta. Also, I really enjoy writing Yong Soo. Probably a bit too much, pffrt. But yeah, more set up before the arc actually gets rolling. If things go as planned, maybe one or two more chapters before we get to the actual meat of this thing. Until then, I hope you're enjoying yourselves~<strong>


	4. Arc One, Chap 3

**A/N: Just... Barely... Finished in time. Did this chapter all in one day. *dies* Apparently Friday has become my new update day...? Anyway, has anyone been having problems with a site called Gaia Online recently...? It's gotten really slow (prompting me to work on this instead of derping around on there), and I was wondering if it's just me who's having this problem. Also, look for me if you have an account on there. It's Chibi_Lovino_Vargas (shut up) and I'm in a particular guild where I'll be posting sneak peeks and spoilers for the story. Just... Little things. Nothing too big, but yeah. Also have a journal (that I really should update) filled with shenanigans of my friends and me. And looks how that ties into this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: ... Think I can get it for Christmas if I'm really good?**

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One, Chapter Three: Don't ask us to stop our Shenanigans, for we Shall Always Shenan Again<strong>

Ludwig wasn't sure how long he had been going at it when the knock on the door came. Hearing the knob turning he stopped and looked back and in popped Peiro. "There ya be lad... Dinner's ready, let's go," the old sailor grinned, waving the young German over to follow him.

"Alright," setting down a stack of parchments Ludwig followed the other man down to the dinning hall. Around half the crew were sitting already there, waiting eagerly for the food to be served. The rest were out making sure they stayed on course while they ate, and would come for their meal later. Lovino sat at a table with Antonio that was reserved for him, the Spaniard, Feliciano, and Piero, the Italian male drumming his fingers in boredom. There was a collective cheer when some of the younger men darted out of the galley and started placing plates in front of them, most digging in as soon as the food was set down.

"Move over..." Piero pushed one of the crew members over so Ludwig could have the seat, the man grumbling quietly. Best to keep an eye on the new guy, especially since the Captain, at least one of them, has taken a shine to the guy.

Ludwig took the newly opened seat and looked at the food that was there and... smiled a little. It looked like food his mother used to make quite often: Mashed potatoes and sausage.

"What the fuck is this?" came an angry shout that was easily recognized as the elder Vargas twin, Lovino glowering at the food. While most were happy with the different, yet still delicious dinner of the night, he was... Not so much.

"It's sausage Lovi~!" Antonio said cheerfully, taking a bite. "It's good, too!"

"I know what it is," was the snapped reply, "But why the hell did Feli make this?"

"Ve~ I made it cause I thought Luddy would like it," Feliciano said, suddenly popping up near the two and making Lovino yelp (he most certainly did not squeal, no matter what his dumb ass lover says).

"Wh-who cares if he'd like it!"

"I do."

Ludwig looked from the plate to the younger Italian and back again. Another small smile crossed his face. Some of the crew that was close enough to hear stopped eating and looked at him before talking among themselves. Soon word made it's way down the table and to various parts of the room. _Is captain going soft? Heh, lucky bastard, having Feliciano dote on him like that. Lovino doesn't seem to like him all that much... He's here for a day and already getting special treatment. Pfft, looks like he more of a pet than a crew member._

Feliciano ignored the murmurings around him for a little bit, but once they kept going, they started to get on his nerves. What he did was his business. "Hey!" he suddenly shouted, all chatter stopping almost immediately. "If you have something to say about me, say it to my face!" The Italian's eyes had lost their pleasant brightness and the friendly attitude from earlier had evaporated in an instant, leaving in their place one of the two most feared Italians on the sea.

There weren't any takers on his offer and he nodded in satisfaction, the quiet remaining before talking made its way back into the area, albeit quieter this time. The outburst had been a surprise to Ludwig, needless to say. He wouldn't of thought Feliciano, who had only been a smiling idiot up until that point (at least concerning him), would be capable of casting off a look and air like he had and the result being what it was. Then again... He'd only just met the man and he _was_ supposed to be a feared pirate, but... still...

Ludwig looked up when Feliciano sat next to him instead of Lovino, the older Italian silently fuming. For many of them it was unheard of. The twins had always been together it seemed, never straying too far from the other's side. Of course, that had changed a bit since Antonio joined, with Lovino venturing away from his brother in gradually increasing amounts. Still, it was never Feliciano who initiated any time apart for another person, unless he knew his brother needed time to himself or didn't want to get in the way.

The angry Italian's eyes had seemed to cut a path as he glared daggers at the blond, plate untouched before him. Some had even gone as far as vacating their seats and moving to another area just to get away from the piercing, furious, look. "What the hell does he think he's doing?" he hissed.

"Aw, Lovi... Don't they remind you of how we first met?" The Spaniard beside him smiled, waving his fork around with a bit of sausage stuck on the end still. His reply was a huff and he chuckled. "Come on Lovi say 'aaah'~" Antonio tried to get the other brother to open his mouth so he could stick the food in it.

"Get that thing out of my face," Lovino groused, pushing the offending silverware away as he listened to Feliciano and Ludwig chat about some inane thing or other. Something about how it tasted similar to that damn potato's mother's cooking and Feliciano telling him where he'd learned to make it. "And that's exactly why I don't like it. I mean look at what happened with us!" Although he wouldn't admit it, Lovino knew that Antonio had softened many of his hurtful edges, adding a few flowers to an otherwise thorny bramble.

"Don't you like what happened with us?" Antonio asked, letting his arm drop some. The Spaniard gave his lover a hurt look. Forcing a smile he held the food back up to Lovino's mouth. "Don't be like that Lovi; you need to eat and it's not good to waste food."

The elder Italian once more moved the fork away, though more gently this time. "D-don't give me that look, you stupid bastard. I... I d-do like what happened with us, dammit. I... I like it a lot. I just don't like the idea of that uneducated country bumpkin potato trying to get into Feli's pants. Th-that's the only reason I said that, n-not because I don't like how we turned out. Where the fuck did you even get such a stupid idea, anyway? Lovino wouldn't meet Antonio's gaze as his cheeks flushed a light red, subtly reaching for and curling his fingers around the Spaniard's hand under the table where no one could see. Faintly he registered Feliciano making a happy declaration, but he ignored it for the moment, despite wanting nothing more than to go over there and drag his imbecile twin away from the danger that was Ludwig.

In response Antonio's face lit up like a begger being given a gold piece. "That makes me so happy to hear that Lovi~" he said, leaning forward and kissing the Italian captain's cheek, resulting in sputtering and a smack to his chest. He chuckled and sat there with an idiotic smile on his face that made him look mentally impaired before finally eating the bit of food he'd been trying to feed Lovino. "You really should eat something, though," he said in a slightly scolding manner.

Lovino merely rolled his eyes. "'m fine bastardo," he muttered. "I'll just eat a tomato or something..." His face lit up in a bright red his stomach gave a clearly audible growl, signifying his hunger. Antonio chuckled, squeezing his hand.

"Want me to get you some?" he offered.

"I-I'll get it myself," Lovino replied, quickly standing up and heading for the galley. Feliciano appeared to notice that the elder hadn't touched his food and he frowned, while Antonio pouted when Lovino left. He wanted to spend more time with him~~~

"Is Fratello not feeling well Toni? He didn't eat anything..." The Italian taste it himself, clucking his tongue in dissatisfaction. "I messed up again... Not enough salt."

Before Ludwig could say anything Piero stepped in, resting a hand on the younger captain's shoulder. "No ya didn't lad... Ya made a fine meal. Who cares if it's a little bit off? It's still as good as anything you make."

Feliciano smiled slightly at him. "Ve... Grazie Piero. Though, I probably should've told Lovi what I was making... He's never been too fond of German food." He shrugged and started nibbling on a bit of sausage he'd speared. The old sea dog stared for a minute before letting out a hearty laugh.

"What're ya thanking me for? I'm just telling the truth, boy!" he said, situating himself back in his seat and taking a big bite out of the food. "No more worries Feliciano; it's time to eat!"

The emerald green wearing captain looked at him for a moment before his face was split by a huge grin. "Ve~ Yes sir!" he replied happily, resuming his eating. At least everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. That was what mattered~ Feliciano nearly choked though when he heard a shrill shriek from the galley.

**_"CHIGIIII!"_**

"I claim your breasts in the name of Korea, da ze~!"

The room went quiet for a moment before the laughter erupted. "What... Was that?" Ludwig asked, startled by the odd pair of outcries.

"Ah, the first scream be Lovino and the other Yong Soo. Nothin' to worry 'bout though," Piero informed the German.

"Ve~ He's a bit of a joker," Feliciano explained once his food had stopped trying to kill him. "Fratello happens to be one of his favorite targets cause of how he reacts. But Toni helps keep him in line, so we allow it. It's good for morale, anyway~"

"I'm going to save Lovino from Yong Soo..." Antonio smiled and chuckled as he got up and made his way to the galley.

_"Quit touching me there, dammit! Don't make me get a spoon!"_ Lovino hollered, causing more raucous laughter to ensue.

The outbursts from the elder Italian got a chuckle out of Ludwig. This was so not how he imagined pirates to be. They were supposed to be the cruelest things on the ocean next to the ocean itself, kidnapping young men (well that part was pretty true) and forcing them to work on the ships, no care and no mercy for any other soul. Blood thirsty cretins that would sooner stab you than greet you.

Wait... Yong Soo... that name sounded familiar. "Vait... wasn't he the one that found me... " Ludwig shivered slightly remembering the room, but at least it wasn't the total petrification like when he first laid eyes on the crew quarters.

"Si~ That's him!" Feliciano replied. "He gets in trouble with Toni a lot, though..."

"Vy would tha..." Ludwig stopped mid question recalling what Feliciano said earlier about his brother and Toni 'wrestling'. "N-never mind..." he said fighting back the small blush that came to his face and not needing those images in his mind. Thankfully the thoughts quickly left as he looked up and realized the ones that had eaten were leaving and the rest of the crew were coming in for their meals.

Feliciano noticed this as well and smiled brightly at the German. "Ve~ Take as much time as you need to finish. After that we can figure out a place for you to sleep~"

"There be plenty of empty hamocks in the crew quarters," Piero piped up, done with his own meal, and brought out a pipe. Nothing felt more natural to the old sailor than a good smoke after a good meal. "Eh?" he offered the pipe to Feli and Ludwig after filling his lungs with the smoke. Ludwig just shook his head in a polite decline, Feliciano doing the same. "Suit yourselves."

Off in the galley, Antonio walked in to find Lovino running across the table, throwing whatever he could get his hands on at the Korean. "Yong Soo..." he said with a smile... but it was void of his usual carefree attitude, almost dangerous. "Leave the captain alone and go back to your nest... your replacement needs to eat too..."

"Aw... But I was having fu-" The black haired male had turned to look at Antonio, letting out a small squeak when he saw the look on his face. Nooot good. "I-I mean yes sir!" Lovino had hopped off the table and hurried over to the Spaniard, attempting to smooth out his disheveled and slightly wrinkled clothing.

"Are you alright Lovi?" the Spaniard asked, helping the captain situate himself and straightened out his collar for him. His hands held the ends as he stepped closer to the Italian and touched his forehead to the other's.

Lovino's face turned red at the contact and he averted his eyes. "S-si, I'm fine... That boy's a pain in the ass..."

Antonio chuckled a bit as he moved his hands down to Lovino's shoulders and gave him a peck on the forehead. "Since we're here, want me to make you something?"

"It's fine. Like I said, I'll just eat a tomato. It wouldn't feel right to use ingredients just to make a meal for myself when we've got a ship full of people to feed. Even if I don't particularly like some of them..."

"Alright Lovi," Antonio released the other and went about straightening up the galley after Lovino's escape attempt. The Italian simply went over to a crate, taking a tomato and munching on it while he watched the other, older male, work.

Back in the dining hall, Feliciano and Piero were discussing sleeping arrangements still. "I don't think the crew quarters is a good idea until it's cleaned up, judging from how Ludwig reacted earlier."

"Nein... I should be ok... I was just..." Shocked? Disgusted, horrified, naucious... "Suprised at the..." filth, mess. Deplorable... "Condition of the room..."

"Ve~ You could sleep in my room!" Feliciano suggested with a happy grin.

"No fucking way! Are you stupid?" Lovino fumed, storming over and smacking Feliciano upside the head, eliciting a pained noise. The elder Vargas had just come out of the galley to overhear the conversation, and was not happy in the least.

"Really, I'll be fine down there..." Ludwig quickly said, attempting to pacify Lovino, if only a bit.

Piero gave a hearty laugh at their antics that ended up in a coughing spell. Done with the pipe he tucked it away before getting up from the table. "Well while ye boys be figurin things out I'll be up top keepin an eye on things."

Lovino waved at Piero, still glaring at both Feliciano and Ludwig, though it had become lessened by the German's answer. The younger Italian appeared to be a bit distracted at the moment, only coming around when Lovino starting snapping in his face. "Oi, dumbass. You in there? Blondie said he was gonna sleep in the crew room."

Feliciano rolled his eyes, pouting at his brother. "I heard that! I was just preoccupied and didn't answer..."

"By what?"

"I'm worried 'bout Piero, ve..."

"How come?"

"He's old, and he keeps smoking... And he's been having coughing fits more and more lately..."

Lovino's gaze softened and he patted Feliciano's head. "Don't worry about it, si? Everything'll be fine." If only he knew how wrong he would be proven in the next coming days...

* * *

><p><strong>This was more of a chapter to give some more humor, and yes, more set up. Also, some pointless Spamano fluff. But two (three) more very important characters are popping up next chapter, I promise! Also, to those of you that reviewalert/fave, thank you so much! Whenever I see a new review in my inbox it gives me the warm and fuzzies~ Which... Is rather odd, as I don't get those a lot. Usually I'm trying to find some way or another to make my Germany miserable, not watching him and my best friend interact for inspiration to make you guys happy. =w= Oh well. I still yell at him enough.**


	5. Arc One, Chap 4

**A/N: Short chapter is short. But hey, at least we've got more characters introduced. And look, plot! :D**

**A/N2: Pfft... I feel really bad for our America. Poor guy was taking a shower and there was only one soap left in the house called "radiance ribbons". He used it, thinking it smelled ok, even if it sounded girly. However, when he stepped outside into the sun... He found out what those "ribbons" were. He sparkled. And got attacked by Twihards. Best. Thing. Ever.**

**A/N3: I'd appreciate it if we could get a little more feedback for this... Just to know what you guys are thinking, or what you might want to see later on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One, Chapter Four: Merry Bloody Way<strong>

"ArtieArtieArtieArtieArtie...!" a young bespectacled blond cried as he ran through the tavern to the room he knew his captain would be in. "Artie! We just got word that the Varg-ack!" he started to say as he barged into the room only to be met with a boot the face as soon as he entered. "Sis, what was that for!" he asked the irritated blonde that was his sister Becky.

"How many times have I told you to knock!" she yelled at Alfred, holding the blanket to her chest.

"Sorry! Knock knock," he said with a grin. "Oh! Artie! We just got word that the Vargas brothers have been spotted in the area!" Alfred exclaimed, finally remembering his original reason for bursting into his sister's bedroom. The acid eyed, tussle haired blond next to Becky nodded, smiling slightly.

"Nice throw love," Arthur commented to Becky, "but I'm afraid I have to leave; I've been chasing those two bloody scoundrels far too long to let this opportunity pass me by." The Englishman sighed and began to put his shirt back on, grabbing his eye patch off the nightstand as well. The eye cover was more of an asthetic thing than anything to be honest, not to mention it had belonged to his father.

Alfred grinned, "I'll go let the guys know and get the ship ready! Later sis!" He waved and took off back out to where the Arcadia was docked.

"Thanks," Becky brought her legs up and rested her head on her knees and watched as Arthur finished getting dressed. "You always leave and always come back so it's no worry," she said, reaching for his hand before he got his gloves on and kissed the tips. "Just keep safe and watch over my brothers." It was all she ever really asked; they might be pirates but this was their home port.

Arthur looked back at her, a soft smile gracing his lips. "Don't worry love, I will. You stay out of trouble as well." The pirate captain leaned down for a quick kiss before putting his other glove on and heading out to the docks, waving occasionally to those that greeted him. "You know what direction they were headed in, Alfred?" he asked upon locating the taller male.

"Ai ai Captain! It seems they were trying to avoid being noticed... One of the fishermen spotted the Maiden..." Alfred said, leaning of the map and pointing. "They're coming around to the far islands. They looked ready to drop anchor so it's not just a sail by."

"Idiots... Just what are they thinking, coming here like that? Not that I'm complaining." It simply made Arthur's goal easier. "After getting the info from them, what should we do first?" Personally he'd love to see the look on that Spanish bastard's face should he slowly kill the eldest Vargas in front of him.

"Hm..." Alfred seemed to think for a moment before spouting off some interesting ideas. Most involved chaining the twins to various parts of the ship, while the most unique one involved rats, a jar, and fire. The last one got Arthur to momentarily stop and stare at him before the ghost of a smile crossed his face.

"Getting creative I see."

"You know it!"

Arthur chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "Anyway, let's hop to it if we want to catch them."

Alfred went up and took the wheel in hand. "Get those sail's up! We got Italian on the menu for tonight!" He grinned and gave the wheel a spin and set them on their merry bloody way.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah! So. Short. _ A-also... Don't kill me for Becky being in there. She's New York City in the Hetalia verse in an RP thing I'm apart of. And NO, she is not a self insert. She's not even my character. H-hopefully you guys don't hate me for that... On the plus side, Arthur still gets action with Al! He gets her on land, and Alfred on sealand. ^^; Iggy, you player.**


	6. Arc One, Chap 5

**A/N: Mweh... So... Tired... *dies* But, I managed to get this done on time, so yay?**

**Disclaimer: *cries***

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One, Chapter Five: ... How Much Did I Drink Last Night?<strong>

Loud whispering could be heard down in the crew quarters, some having enough volume to wake up others who would only increase the noise.

"What's he doing down here?"

"I dunno, should we wake him?"

"No, you idiot! Just let him sleep."

The spectacle was that Feliciano, for whatever reason, had snuck down to the crew cabin and slipping into Ludwig's hammcok, who the sailors were crowding around. The blond shifted slightly so his back was to the noise while Feliciano remained in blissful undisturbed slumber. Cleaning the ship was exhausting; keeping it clean was even harder. The German curled up in his hammock, just wanting a little more sleep and since he's shown he was capable over the two weeks he'd been there, he was usually just left to his own routine.

"Sh-should we tell the captain?"

"No! You mad? You have any idea what he'd do to us?"

"Can't be as bad as what he'd do if he found out we knew..."

"..." The two pirates headed up on deck, debating the dilema. Meanwhile Feliciano smiled in his sleep, squirming closer and wrapping his arms around the more muscular male he was lying beside. A few had stiffened at the movement before relaxing again once their captain gave off an airy noise of slumber. Ludwig's arm curled under his head, the other draped over the side of the hammock as he curled tighter, trying to block out the voices, not that it would help. Instictively, or more unintentionally, he held the young captain close. Slowly his sleeping mind began to form the idea that something wasn't right. The thought just made him hold onto Feliciano just a bit tighter and he nuzzled the copper hair. The Italian let out a small noise of contentment, now starting to wake up himself.

"You know, he looks pretty harmless like that. Pretty cute, too."

"If he's awake you're dead."

"Shit..."

"Methinks someone is going to die... Either us or him... I hope it's the German; I like living."

"But if something happens to him, Captain Feliciano'll be just as bad as before. Maybe worse..."

"We just can't win can we?"

"Maybe if we tell Toni? Let him tell Lovino," one suggested.

Ok, now the voices were starting to get annoying. What were they talking about anyway? Ludwig turned his head and gave a sleepy glare at the men that just wouldn't shut up. "Crap! The Cleaning Nazi's awake!" one muttered before they all scattered. Ever since the German came on board, the ship had been turned upside down. Sure, Feliciano had been easier and better to work with but in turn Lovino was more pissy and even shorter tempered than usual. Then there was Ludwig himself. His first full day was spent in the crew quarters cleaning... He didn't allow anyone in until he was done. When they got to come back in... It was like a miracle had taken place. The room was clean, the hammocks were all hung the same way with their stuff in them... But boy oh boy did hell break loose once they started going back to their habits and tossed stuff around. Considering Ludwig had the backing of the younger Vargas captain... The men didn't really have a say but to keep the room clean. The only people who had escaped the wrath were Piero, Antonio, and Lovino. Feliciano didn't seem to mind the blond going into his room to straighten up at all, though.

Finally with them quiet Ludwig turned his head back and nuzzled the head of hair that was comfortably tucked under his chin. 

Wait... 

Through sleepy eyes he looked down to see something that should _not_ be there... His mind was still starting up as it tried to figure out what it was. He got his answer soon enough when Feliciano stirred and looked up, a smile spreading across his face as he kissed the corner of the German's mouth, arms tightening a bit. "Ve... Buongiorno~"

"AAAHHH!" The little Italian suprised Ludwig, and in his attempt to get space between him and the captain the hammock managed to flip tossing Ludwig out, getting his leg stuck, and trapping the young Vargas inside. At least his bed was close to the floor and the fall wasn't that bad but... still he hit his head when he landed. 

Ludwig winced and brought a hand to his head, as soon as he stopped seeing Gilbirds he turned a confused and slightly accusing eye to Feliciano, only to see his hammock writhing around with pathetic little ve's coming from it. "Vat the hell are you doing in my bed!" Ludwig exclaimed, his mind telling him there are more important things right now than freeing the trapped captain. Oh god... if Lovino found out...

"Veeee! I'll tell you later, just please help me out!" No way was he going to divulge what had made him seek solace in the larger man in front of the other crew mates (not that there were any around at the moment). I just needed you... I was scared...

With a dissatisfied groan, Luddy reached up and worked on freeing himself first. At least his ankle would be fine. With his foot out of the way, he was able to stand up and stared at the cocoon that was his hammock. "Hold on..." he grumbled as he grabbed a hold and flipped it a few times to free the trapped Feliciano, who actually ended up falling out with a surprised noise, staring up at the cabin ceiling and Ludwig.

"Ve... Grazie." Looking around he sighed in relief that no one was there and he sat up, drawing his knees to his chest. "I had a nightmare last night..."

Ludwig's mouth hung open as the scolding he was about to give Feliciano vanished. With a defeated sigh, he sat down alongside the young captain and put an arm around him pulling him close. "Vat was it about?"

"Lovi's and my parents," Feliciano mumbled in reply, closing his eyes. "When we were both little kids, some Turkish pirates came and raided our home and set fire to the village. They wanted to take me and Fratello with them to sell on the slave market, but Papa and Mama wouldn't let them. So... S-so they... They killed th-them. Killed them and locked me and F-Fratello inside the house b-before setting it on fire t-too." He'd never been able to get over that... Self consciously he shifted, knowing that under his clothing were burn marks he kept hidden from the world. He didn't want their pity... Pity wouldn't bring their parents back.

Ludwig just sat there and listened, it was all he could do. It's not like he could relate to the sense of loss or the fear of facing death at such a young age. "You're ok now..." he managed to say as he gently rubbed the other's arm and rested his cheek on top of Feliciano's head. "Ok vat is up with that damn hair..." he muttered as he took hold of the stray curly hair that had started to tickle his nose.

Feliciano stiffened, biting his lip as his face flushed. "V-ve... Ludwig, st-stop..."

"Hold still, I'm going to yank it out..." he said examinging the hair and getting ready to finally get rid of that unruly strand.

Feliciano's eyes widened and he began to frantically pry at Ludwig's fingers. "No, stop! Pl-please, don't, don't, don't! Let me go!"

"Feli? You down here?" Lovino called, the sound of his shoes being heard as he stepped further down. Upon hearing desperate pleading, Lovino ran to where he'd heard his younger half's voice coming from. What he saw though made him practically see red as he lunged forward, pressing a knife to Ludwig's throat hard enough to draw a thin line of blood. "Let. Him. Go."

For the second time that morning, Ludwig felt the back of his head hit the floor. He had already been in the middle of releasing the younger Vargas when he started to panic when the elder one came flying at him. Holding up his hand, Ludwig tried not to swallow to keep his throat from pressing against the blade that threatened to slit it. Gott what was wrong with these people?

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Lovino hissed, a fierce protective anger smoldering behind his eyes. "Did you honestly think I'd let you get away with defiling mio gemelo?"

"Fratello, stop it! He didn't know!" Feliciano grabbed at Lovino's arm desperately, trying to pull it away and keep him from hurting Ludwig even more. "I'm fine, honest!" Lovino glanced at him, pulling back slightly but not giving any sign of relenting completely in the least.

"I don't even know vat the hell I did!" Ludwig managed to get out as the blade pulled back just enough so it wasn't pressing down. Even though he was larger and stronger than the Italian captain, Lovino was like a small vicious animal that knew no fear, which made him all the more dangerous.

Meanwhile Feliciano continued to pull Lovino back as best he could, finally just hugging him and keeping him in place that way. Eventually he managed to placate the elder with multiple assurances that he was fine and that Ludwig hadn't been trying to do anything wrong at all. However, Lovino still continued to grip the knife in his hand tightly, ready to strike should need arise. Or if he simply wanted to. Either one.

"Ve... Ludwig, if you had pulled my curl out, I would've died..."

Finally free of the elder, Ludwig sat up and moved to the nearest support pole and leaned back against it. He brought a hand up to his throat and rubbed it. Pulling it away he could see a streak of red on his palm. Ludwig gave the twins a confused look. "Aren't you over exaggerating a bit?" he asked. Who ever heard of a hair killing someone?

Feliciano crawled over to him, taking out a handkerchief and wiping the blood off of Ludwig's hand before pressing it to his neck. "Put pressure on it, ve."

"No, we're not, bastard. And if it didn't kill him, it'd sure hurt like fucking hell. Feli, you explain it to him; I'm going back up."

The younger Vargas nodded before fidgeting a bit. He leaned up and whispered what exactly his and Lovino's hair curls did, face red as his brother's coat. He always hated explaining this to people...

Ludwig blushed at then information. No way... After Feliciano pulled away he stared at the bit of hair before reaching up and just holding it between his fingers for a moment. As soon as the other's face started to change he let go and brought his hand back down to his side. "Y-you should head up... I'll be fine..." he said, avoiding the other's brown eyes. He knew if he looked at the Italian his face would flare up in embarrassment again. Considering he was trying to get his face to go back to normal, that wouldn't help.

"You sure?"

"Ja," he said, eyes flickering towards the other for just a moment. Just enough for him to start blushing again. "I'll head up in a moment... we don't need your bruder worrying about you more..." Well for Ludwig's own health he didn't need Lovino worrying about Feliciano more.

The Italian nodded, standing up. "You're right, ve. Also, I'd like you to start on the dining room today. It's a little big, but you can manage it." With those instructions he walked off, not bothering to smile when he was greeted.

"Ja..." Ludwig sat there for a few more moments before checking his neck. Good, it stopped bleeding. Finally the German got up, and he debated going up on deck. Later, he decided. For now he would get started on the dining room in hopes to have it ready before dinner. Eventually he made his way to his supply closet, and the German ignored the looks he was getting from some of the guys below deck.

Meanwhile, Feliciano was leaning over the railing near his brother, staring out at the ocean. "We're near Kirkland's place, right?" he asked, seeming just a tad listless.

"Si. We should be coming upon the first major island in a day or so."

"That's good..."

"Feli? You alright?" Lovino asked, feeling a little worried. Feliciano was never like this...

"Si, I'm fine. I'm just... I don't know, Fratello. I guess I'm worried, ve?"

"You, worried? That's a new one." His reward was a light shove and a small laugh.

"You're right. Ve~ Let's just hope for the best and pray to Nonno for guidance, like we always do."

"There ya go. And of course I'm right, I'm older than you." The two shared a laugh, Feliciano pouncing on a surprised Lovino in a hug, sending them crashing to the ground. Brotherly moments like these were a welcome sight and feeling, but as they neared the first island, the winds were changing and lady luck would withdraw her light. At least for a little while. For now, though, they remained unaware, and somewhere, an acid eyed Brit was waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

* * *

><p><strong>So, does this make up for last chapter's shortness? Yes? No? *dodges tomato* Hey! That was perfectly good food, you asshole!<strong>


	7. Arc One, Chap 6

**A/N: Alright, just to clear some thing up before we get to the real meat of this story, here's a list of character's ages. More of their ages will be added as the characters appear, ok? Ok.**

**Lovi - 22  
><strong>

**Feli - 22  
><strong>

**Artie - 25**

**Toni - 25 **

**Ludwig - 23 **

**Alfred - 24**

**Rebecca - 22**

**Yong Soo - 21**

**Piero - 58**

**Disclaimer: Hell naw!**

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One, Chapter Six: Taken<strong>

"Get up!" a sailor yelled as he flipped Ludwig out of his bed. The entire cabin was up and hurrying about. The buzz was about them making landfall soon, and everything had to be ready to go. Thankfully Piero had been showing him other positions around the ship so he would be able to help out when needed, like now. After a quick stretch the German put his boots on and hurried along with the others up on deck. In the flurry of movement he saw Lovino giving out orders while Feliciano stood beside him, occasionally going off to help out at a station that was short on hands at the moment before he turned to his brother.

"Alright, so Feli'll stay behind with a most of the crewmates while the rest of us go out and explore. Mark out any suspicious areas you find, as well as gathering supplies here and there." Lovino instructed those that had been chosen to accompany him on the trek. Spotting Ludwig, he glared at him. "Potato, you're staying behind, got that?"

"Ja..." Ludwig stood towards the back, arms crossed. It's not like he didn't see that coming. The elder captian seemed to have it in for him for whatever reason.

Feliciano by this point seemed to be spacing out, barely even noticing when they dropped anchor next to a medium sized island, only snapping out of his daze when Lovino hit him upside the head.

"Oi. We're leaving."

"Ve? Oh, take care, Fratello. I'll be here when you get back~" The younger Vargas chirped, wrapping his arms around the other enthusiastically.

"Yeah, yeah... Don't do anything stupid, alright?" Lovino replied, sighing and returning his brother's hug. "Alright, let's go!" Boats were lowered into the water, and soon enough the men were on their way. Those left on the ship waved them off, and while they returned to their duties or to just longing around for the time being, Feliciano remained at the side of the ship, planning on watching the small boats until they had disappeared from view. Once that had happened, he busied himself once again by helping around the Scarlet Maiden, unaware that they were soon to have company.

A little while later, the Arcadia crept around the island. Alfred grinned when he saw the Scarlet Maiden's aft. "Artie, looks like they've made land... And left only a few behind with their ship. Shall I pull up to board?"

Arthur smiled, easily able to pick out the rich emerald green of Feliciano's coat even in the distance. "Be my guest," he purred, "But be sure to keep the Vargas boy alive, understand? Though, don't be afraid to hurt him if need be."

"I love when you talk like that..." Chills ran up the American's spine and he turned to their own crew. "Alright ya dogs! You heard the captain; prepare to board! Capture Vargas and bring him back alive! Do what you want to the others!" Alfred yelled, getting a cheer from the men on deck. Quickly they readied ropes, hooks, and weapons as the Arcadia pull up alongside the Maiden. There was scrambled movement from the other ship as everyone rushed to get ready for the impending attack. Feliciano hurried to find their medic, catching the Asian by the arm and giving him orders to go find Lovino and tell him what was happening.

"But Captain-!"

"Yong Soo, go!"

Yong Soo hesitated just a moment longer before taking off, going as fast as he could to alert the elder brother. A splash in the water alerted Feliciano that his orders had been followed and he turned back to the Arcadia, lip drawn in a sneer as his ship was being boarded.

"Lucky day for us, huh Feliciano?" Arthur called, goading the Italian. "Are you going to come peacefully?" The taunt worked as his target bristled.

"You wish, ve!"

"Suit yourself~"

As if a silent signal had been given, Arthur's men attacked, easily outnumbering the lightly manned ship. Metal on metal echoed through the area, startling local animals away from the pirates. Ludwig had gone and took up a sword while he had still had time, but when he returned he saw Feliciano surrounded. His eyes went cold and his face stern as he began to painfully fight his way to the young captain.

Said captain was trying his best to fend off the enemy crew, but a hard blow to the back of his head caused him to crumple, unmoving, to the floor. Roughly and without care for his injuries he was picked up and slung over a man's shoulder, the one carrying him making a hasty retreat with others flanking him in order to keep the Scarlet Maiden's crew from attacking him. Ludwig redoubled his efforts when Feliciano was taken, but froze when the other pirates, fed up of the Maiden's persistence, put a blade to the Italian's throat. "If you want him alive, I suggest you let us go."

Seeing that Ludwig was too distracted to defend himself at the moment, his current opponent decided to take advantage of the situation. Ludwig grit his teeth as he felt a kick to the back of his knee taking him down to the deck.

The one with Feliciano grinned and headed back to the Arcadia with their prize. Some of the others decided to beat the crap out of the Maiden crew as a 'lesson'. Kneeling, Ludwig took the beating never once crying out, merely grunting. It wasn't so bad until one of them kicked him under the chin and sent him flying back. Ok now _that_ hurt. Thankfully he had his jaw clenched or else he just may of bit his tongue off.

Arthur had a cocky grin on his face as he watched his crew return with their prize, waving his hat at the defeated ship. "Pleasure doing business with you," he jeered. "Alright you blokes, let's go. Do what you like with him; doesn't matter to me as long as he stays alive."

~#~#~#~#~#~

Antonio was looking around a rock formation when he heard some yelling approaching. It wasn't clear at first, but he could tell it was Yong Soo crying out urgently... But once he made out what the Korean was saying... The first mate paled and looked over to where Lovino was. The Italian's face was the picture of horror as he abandoned the search, instead yelling out orders to get back to the Maiden as quickly as possible. The call went out, and anyone within earshot relayed the message and booked it back to the ship. The scene the crew was met with wasn't as bad as many feared. At least the Maiden was still afloat. It seemed the reason Arthur came for wasn't to see Scarlet go down, but something else. The ones left behind were slowly recovering from the severe beating they received. Lots of blood and bruising but thankfully nothing fatal, at least yet.

Slowly sitting up, Ludwig rubbed his jaw. It didn't feel broken, that was good. Standing up he looked out to the horizon, hoping to see the ship but no such luck. The German felt a volitile mixture of dissapointment in himself, anger towards the other pirates, and worry over how Feliciano was going to manage. His worries were short lived however as Lovino's voice cut across the ship, frantic and fearful.

"Feliciano? Feliciano? Goddammit, where are you?" This wasn't happening... This couldn't be happening. Abruptly he rounded on Ludwig, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and shaking him. "Where is he?" he snarled, his expression akin to a cornered animal searching desperately for a way out.

"They took him... put a sword to his throat if we tried anything..." he managed to tell the elder captain. "They had him swarmed..."

"You... You were supposed to protect him!" Lovino roared. "I trusted you to keep him safe, dammit!" The Italian looked like he was torn between gutting Ludwig right then and there or simply breaking down. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now..."

"I know!" Ludwig just about yelled as he grabbed Lovino by his own collar and lifted him so they were face to face. Having his face that close caused small pools of water to form in the corner of his eyes. Never before did he really look to see how much the two looked a like. Antonio's instinct was to go to Lovino's aid but he was stopped by Piero They both knew Lovino would be fine, and Ludwig more than likely. "You want a reason Kapitän? I'll get him back..." he said softly just between the two of them. "If not... you can kill me later..."

Lovino stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Al-alright," he whispered in reply, placing a hand over one of Ludwig's. "Do you know which direction they went in?" There were collective sighs of relief that no copious amounts blood would be spilled on the ship's floors, though they still remained wary.

"Nein..." Ludwig said, lowering Lovino and releasing the captain. The kick had set him reeling and he didn't get to see which way the enemy ship ran. Lovino swore, his gaze fanning out over all gathered.

"Did any of you see which way the Arcadia went?" he yelled. The Italian appeared to have calmed some from his initial frenzy, now starting to think straight.

There was a silent murmur across the deck. The other sailors were in the same boat as Ludwig, as they were too dazed to of seen. "A-aiy sir..." one sailor spoke up and limped forward, his one arm holding some fabric tight around his other, already stained red. "She came up on us from the aft and left by the same way..." he said tossing his head towards the back of the ship.

Lovino nodded. "Grazie... Yong Soo, get started on getting everyone bandaged up. We've got a lot of ground to cover..." He sighed, making his way to his quarters.

"Don't worry, da ze. You can count on me!"

He wasn't listening, however, and soon enough his door slammed shut behind him. The brunet made his way to his bed before collapsing onto it, burying his face in the sheets. "Dammit Feliciano... I can't leave you alone for one minute, can I?" he mused with a bitter chuckle. In reality he felt like crying, just as he had done that night so long ago... Suddenly the memories washed over him and Lovino bit back a sob at the memory of his parent's terrified faces as they told them to run and hide, followed by the sound of his mother's scream as a sickening thud sounded from where he had last seen them, only to be abruptly cut short. Then the voices speaking, and the next thing he knew the house was starting to fill with smoke while Feliciano clung to him and cried.

_"Fr-fratello, I'm scared!" Feliciano whimpered. The two were around age seven and much too young to understand what was going on._

_"Don't worry Feli, it's gonna be ok," Lovino soothed as he pulled his brother behind him. Thick black smoke hung above their heads as they headed for the front door, knowing that they needed to get out and that the house was on fire. "Mamma and papa are already waiting for us outside, you'll see." His response was a nod and a sniffle as they continued on, only to be confronted with more smoke that caused them to begin coughing and a wall of flame as they neared the entry way to the living room. There was no time to hesitate or consider finding another way out as part of their home's beam work crashed to the ground behind them, sending sparks into the air that singed their skin and spurred the two Italian twins onward._

_However, the sight that awaited them was something that would haunt Lovino and his brother for the rest of their lives. Their father and mother were lying in a pool of their own blood as the fire raged around them, sightless eyes gazing at the two boys and mouths open to scream or yell, but nothing to ever issue from them again. Feliciano let out a wail of despair and tried to run to his mother, only to be held back by Lovino as more of their home fell to the ground, crushing the dead bodies beneath them and cutting off their only exit left. _

_"Feliciano, get down," Lovino commanded, pushing his twin to the ground and shielding him from the heat of the flames slowly encroaching upon them with his body. He could see tears streaming down Feliciano's face as he hovered over him, and Lovino knew that he was the same. "We're gonna be ok... D-don't cry, we'll be fine, si?" Lovino promised, and continued to promise even as his vision started going fuzzy from all the smoke he was inhaling. The last thing he remembered was praying to God to at least save his brother before he couldn't see anymore, couldn't hold out anymore, and before hearing his brother's desperate pleas for Lovino not to leave him._

_When he had next awoken, his body was covered in bandages and it hurt to move all over. Abruptly Lovino had become aware that he could hear his two youngest siblings playing outside. Hadn't they been with his nonno? Turning his head, Lovino saw Feliciano laying in a bed much like his own. Apparently their grandfather had returned for a visit just in time to go and rescue the two boys from the flames after seeing the burning house, effectively saving their lives._

Lovino snapped out of the unpleasant memories, and sitting up, removed his shirt and boots before going to stand in front of the mirror with his back facing it. The Italian craned his neck around to stare at the scars from that night, much of his back having been burned by the flames while he took the brunt of them. It was a decision he'd never regret. Ever since then he'd made it his priority to keep Feliciano safe from harm, and now... He was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, so, a little background info on Feli and Lovino, and finally, FINALLY, we get to the plot. *throws a party* But yep, Artie's the bad guy here. Sorry fangirls.<strong>


	8. Arc One, Chap 7

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry about how long this took to get up guys! It's just that first craptop died on me (all fixed now though), and then there was Social Studies fair that I just_ barely _got done on time. Plus, now I'm sick, which sucks a lot. A-anyway, here's chapter seven. Thanks for waiting so patiently for it.**

**Disclaimer: No, but I do own a Romano keychain now! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One, Chapter Seven: Too Close<strong>

Feliciano groaned, curling into a ball. His whole body hurt... And why was he on the ground? There was a light chuckle near him, but he ignored it until Alfred crouched down and reached between the bars to poke the captive Italian in the head. "Hey... your finally waking up! About time!" he chuckled again. The Arcadia was making way back to York, her home port. Alfred had left the helm to another crew member so he could come down and check on the young Vargas. Maybe he should go get a bit of food and water for the kid... They might be pirates but they wern't bad hosts. The blond poked Feliciano again.

Feliciano's head jerked up and he snapped at Alfred's finger with his teeth, growling slightly. "What do you want?" he asked, scooting away. He blinked and looking down when he heard metal rattling and saw that he was chained, pulling at the links with a frown. Alfred had his usual trademark grin on his face as he pulled his hand back.

"WE should be the ones asking YOU that... You _are_ in our waters kiddo..." the blond pointed out to the other. "Hey you want something to eat? I'll go fetch you some water and bread if ya want!"

"I'm not hungry..." Feliciano muttered in reply. "I just want to go back home, but I doubt you'd let me do that. Ve..."

"Not at first anyway," Alfred agreed as he stood up and brushed off his pants. "So... whatcha doin trolling about our area?" Arms crossed he went over and sat on a chair across from the cell door and propped his feet up on one of its cross bars.

"We weren't bothering you, so it's none of your business," was the clipped reply. "By the way, waiting till Lovino and I were separated was the most cowardly thing Arthur's ever done, ve. Unless you count that time he didn't take responsibility for- Never mind. You probably already know about it." Feliciano was attempting to either anger Alfred or drive a wedge between him and the British captain now, silently praying that he would take the bait. His face dropped unnoticeably at the American's reply.

"Hey hey HEY! Hold on just a moment..." The first mate put his feet back down and leaned forward. "It's not like we planned it that way, it's just the timing... so don't call us cowardly. Not our fault you're nothing without your brother." Alfred's grin came back, "So what were you guys looking for?"

Feliciano gave a hollow laugh, drawing his knees to his chest. "You're right. I am nothing without mio fratello..." he murmured, not bothering with Alfred's question. There was silence between the two for a while. Silence... really wasn't Alfred's thing. "So... which thing were you referring to?" He knew a lot about Arthur and the crap he's done and pulled, but it was a wonder for the American as to which event Feliciano was referring to. The Italian hid a smirk in his knees, not lifting his face as he answered.

"Well... Apparently, Arthur got this poor ragazza pregnant, and when he found out, he left as quickly as possible. Didn't want to be tied down. She had no source of income and couldn't even go to her family because it'd happened out of wed lock," he lied, peeking at Alfred to see his reaction. He was surprised when the other burst out laughing. Of all the things Alfred could've done, that was not something he'd expected.

"Yeah right! No way the Artie I know would do something like that! He's all gentleman like and stuff!" Wiping his eye Alfred got up and scratched his stomach. "Well even though you're not hungry I am... later!" He gave a wave and started heading up the steps. "Oh!" He paused and leaned back. "If you do get hungry, just holler... someone might hear ya!" With that he went up the steps. However, even if the blond had played it off, Feliciano could tell by the crease in his brow and slightly strained smile that his words had left an impression on Alfred. Hopefully now it was all a waiting game until he could get his next shot in.

Halfway up the stairs Alfred's usual cheerful face dropped as he thought about the Italian's words. Arthur couldn't of done that... right? He had been with the captain for several years now... and it didn't happen while Alfred was around. Maybe when he was out of commission for an injury? But then how would Feliciano know about it... Thoughts went to his sister, and if it was true what would happen if she got pregnant? Spotting the captain Alfred thought for a moment before coming up behind Arthur and sliding his arms around the other's midsection he rested his chin on the other's shoulder. "Hey Artie... What would you do if Becky got pregnant?" he asked just so the other would hear.

Arthur had stiffened slightly before relaxing when he realized it was Alfred. "What brought this on, love?" he asked quietly, reaching back to ruffle Alfred's hair a bit before continuing. "I suppose I'd quit being a pirate then. I couldn't leave Becky like that with only Peter around. It doesn't sit right with me to do that."

Alfred's face lit up and he gave his captain a big squeeze. "That's great! Your first kid, me and Matt's first niece or nephew... you have my permission!" In his excitement he began to pepper the captain's face with kisses before trying to catch his lips.

Arthur had turned a bright red as he tried to push Alfred away, his swears easily heard from where even Feliciano was. "A-Alfred, bloody hell, stop that!" he snapped, keeping the younger's face away from his own by using both hands. "Is there something you're not telling me here? What even brought this on? I'm serious you git, cut that out!" Finally, much to Arthur's relief, the American stopped his efforts to explain.

"Oh yeah, Feli's awake... wouldn't say what they were doing or what they were looking for, called you a coward and said you got some girl knocked up and left her." Somehow the first mate got that out in one breath. "And he says he's not hungry which is total bullshit since you can heart his stomach a mile away."

Arthur felt the eye hidden by his eyepatch twitch and he sighed, shaking his head. "Force him to eat if you have to. I'd do it myself, but I'd probably end up bitch slapping the boy into oblivion. In fact, I may just do that anyway," the Brit replied, glowering in the direction of Feliciano's holding cell.

"Aye aye Iggy!" With the captain distracted Alfred managed to plant one on him before heading off to the galley to get some bread and cheese along with a bit of ale to wash it down, and a plate for himself, too.

With the items in hand and a spring in his step, Alfred returned to Feliciano's holding cell. Balancing the two plates on one arm he took out a key and unlocked the door, the captive Italian inside looking up and scowling at his reappearance. "Ok, this is gonna go down one of two ways... You feed yourself..." he said setting his plate down away from Feliciano along with one of the mugs. "Or I force it down your throat." Alfred grinned as if he really didn't care which the copper haired man chose. His response was a glare and Feliciano spat at Alfred's feet, lip curling upwards in distaste.

"I'm going to take a page from my brother here and tell you fuck off," the smaller male snapped, scuttling back further until his back hit the wall, daring Alfred to come closer. The American simply stepped forward just enough to take hold of the chain attached to the shackles around Feliciano's wrists and give it a good yank.

"I guess you prefer the hard way eh?" The blond gave the chain another good yank, pulling Feliciano into the center of the cell despite the other's attempts to remain where he was. With his full weight Alfred pushed him down and sat on Feliciano's chest, his legs pinning down the Italian's arms. "Eat," he commanded as he tore off some bread and stuffed it into the other's mouth covering the opening so he couldn't spit it out. The captain only continued to glare at him before moving the bread into his cheek and biting the skin of Alfred's hand as hard as he could, refusing to let go even when the stronger man yelped in pain and smacked him across the face. However when his head was slammed into the floor he relinquished his hold, seeing stars while Alfred rubbed the bitten area, cursing under his breath.

"So the little bitch bites?" the American sneered and grabbed a handful of hair with his free unbitten hand. "Alright get up..." Alfred said as he rose to his feet and left the other with no other choice but to lose a handful if hair. Feliciano did as told, spitting the bread out as he did so.

"Ve... If you'd leave me alone, I'd be easier to deal with, y'know."

Alfred ignored the comment, instead pulling Feliciano over to a wall and taking the chain, putting one of the links on a hook above their heads while avoiding the captive man's kicks and struggles. "Ya know..." he started, tugging on the chain to test it, making sure to give Feliciano enough slack that he could stand, but not flat footed, "I gave you the option but you said... what was it? 'Fuck off'? So let's try this again..." Alfred readjusted his grip on the Italian's hair, this time catching the curl much to Feliciano's dismay as a shock of pleasure went down his spine. Fuck. "You don't fight, do as I say... I'll eat and then feed you... You fight, I have my way, go eat and _maybe_ come back and feed you... Or you can talk... I'll feed you and maybe let you down..."

"A-Alfred don't touch there!" Feliciano suddenly shouted as the blond's hand moved on accident, startling Alfred. However, a grin soon stretched across the enemy pirate's face as he pressed up against the captive and ran a hand down his side, stopping at his hip. Feliciano attempted to shy away from his touch but Alfred merely adjusted his hand in preparation to pull him back, pleasantly surprised when the Italian froze.

"You surprise me Feli... I didn't think you'd actually give it up willingly..." He chuckled when Feliciano began to struggle again.

"All I'm asking is for you to stop touching me!" was the shouted and slightly desperate sounding reply as the Italian managed to dislodge Alfred's hand from his hip.

"Ah ah ah..." the American said, sliding his arm completely around the other's midsection and pulling his head back to expose the young captain's throat. "I... could... let you go... but what will you give in return?" Alfred asked, lightly nipping at the pale flesh exposed to him. Between what happened up on deck and down here, Alfred didn't care if he got it from the captain or gave it to the captive; he wanted some and now. Feliciano could feel his heart start beating much too quickly in his chest. He didn't want this, he didn't want Alfred, he wanted-! _Ludwig..._

"V-ve, Alfred, please stop; I wouldn't do this to you," Feliciano said, attempting to try and reason with the other. "You already have a lover, at least show me the same courtesy." True, he didn't have a lover, but it's not like the American knew that. However the Italian's plea was met only with a dark chuckle.

"You think I'm his only one?" Alfred loosened his grip on Feliciano's hair and slowly trailed his hand down to cup the other's chin forcefully, all the while making little nips at the pale flesh of Feliciano's neck that made the other man whimper until they came face to face. "Yeah we have feelings for each other, but... They're nothing compared to what he feels for my sister..." Alfred smiled, but not in his usual goofy way. "I've already gave you plenty of courtesy and you spat it back in my face... This will be my _last_ courtesy to you... Talk... Or your ass is mine..."

Feliciano swallowed thickly, attempting to think up a good lie. "We got lost, ok?" he blurted out, averting his eyes to make it look like he was embarrassed by the fact. "Fratello read a map wrong and we got turned around. We were just stopping to try and figure out which way to head next to get back on course. We weren't even bothering you ve." Feliciano forced some tears from his eyes, trying to make himself seem less threatening. Alfred nodded, taking the bait and swallowing the lie whole. To him it seemed pretty logical about not wanting to tell your enemy that you had gotten lost on their territory.

"See, if you would of just said that in the beginning... You could of avoided all of this~" he chirped, tightening his arm around Feliciano's waist. He lifted the other male just enough to take the tension off the chain to unhook it. "Now... eat..." Alfred let go of the Italian and watched him slide down onto the floor, Feliciano not moving for a few moments. Eventually he reached for the plate with shaky hands, taking the bread there and starting to nibble on it. Satisfied, Alfred picked up his own neglected plate, exiting the cell and locking it again.

"I don't think your lying, Feliciano... But I do believe you're not telling me everything... I'm not worried, though, I'm sure Artie's got a spell or two to get ya talking... Later!" The usual chipper face was the last thing Feliciano would see of Alfred as the first mate went back up to report to Arthur. As soon as he was sure the other was gone, Feliciano let the food fall from his hands and curled up on his side, taking a shuddering breath. That had been far too close for his liking...

"F-Fratello... Where are you...?"

* * *

><p><p>

**I'll admit, Alfred was out of character here for the most part, and I'm sorry about that. But, you can't expect him to be_ nice_ to Feliciano right now, can you? He's their prisoner! But yup, Feli's a little firebrand when he wants to be. Alfie's hand is gonna have a nice, teeth mark shaped bruise now. *nods* Anyway, one again I apologize for how long it took to post this. I might do another chapter or two this week to help make up for it, but it depends on how my schedule works for me.**

**Does anyone even read these...?**


	9. Arc One, Chap 8

**A/N: Two chapters in a week, yup. Just like I promised. Mhmm. Plus, guess what? Two more weeks and then I'm off for two weeks! :DDDDD Bad news is that before that can happen I have EOCs and final exams for my classes. DDDDD: You guys are gonna wish me luck, right? Right? ^^; *needs it***

**Disclaimer: Nope. Chuck Testa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One, Chapter Eight: New Accomodations<strong>

Arthur was watching the horizon for land, knowing that they should be coming upon it soon. "Alfred? Did he eat anything?" he asked, glancing over at the blond once he had stood beside him.

"Just my hand..." was the reply as he showed Arthur the bite mark on his palm, making the other man wince slightly. "Got him to talk a bit though... said they got lost." Alfred gave Arthur a knowing grin. "They might not be much apart but he's still one tough lil nut to crack..." Taking his loaf of bread in hand, Alfred finally took a bite off of it and chewed happily.

"Lovely little bloke, isn't he?" Arthur said sarcastically. "At least we got him and not Lovino. That one's a volatile little beast without Feliciano. I pity their crew right about now." He paused, chuckling. "Not really, actually. Anyway, whatever you did to make him talk, keep using it." His response was a nod and Alfred attempting to talk with his mouth full, though nothing intelligible got out. "Ugh, don't talk with food in your mouth. It's disgusting and no one can understand you."

Alfred merely shrugged, swallowing his mouthful. "Sorry Iggy. Hey, how close are we to home?"

"Not too far poppet. Just be patient. If the winds hold up we should be there in thirty minutes, tops."

* * *

><p>"Alright Feliciano! Time to get up!" There was a jerk on the chains binding him, though he remained quiet, knowing Alfred had a hold of the end. "Blindfold and gag..." the American said to two other pirates that were there with him. They both moved and fastened bits of dark fabric over the Italian's eyes and mouth. "Don't worry, you just have to wear these for a little til we get you to your new home..." Even though Feliciano couldn't see Alfred was smiling like usual, though the smaller man nodded quietly to his statement, being unusually docile since he'd gotten there. "That's a good boy," Alfred chirped, chains clinking as he led Feliciano from his cell, though gave a small tut when he noticed that the other hadn't touched the food so graciously left for him. No matter. He continued to gently pull the Italian up to the deck, down the gang plank, and across the dock into an alley. The bit of dark dank road was hardly ever used, and when it was, it was for occasions such as this or anything else people didn't want to be seen by others. There were a few turns, but finally Alfred stopped. The sound of a heavy door opening could be heard.<p>

"Forward, watch your step, take your time..." he instructed as he guided Feliciano into his sister's basement. Feliciano swallowed, not liking the fact that he couldn't see. Coupled with stairs, it was only a matter of time befo- The Italian gave a startled squeak as his foot missed one of the steps and he stumbled forward, colliding with Alfred's back. "I told you to take your time..." Alfred groaned and turned slightly, reaching up to remove the blindfold. "Not like you really need that right now... now let's go." It was only a few more step til they reached the ground. It was obvious they were in a storage cellar. Crates and barrels were all around. Wine, Ale, Rum... just about any brewable alcohol could be found down there.

Time in the storage area was short as Feliciano got lead to another part of the basment. Here there was a hallway lined with doors on each side. Holding the chain in one hand Alfred removed a set of keys from a hook and went to the first door.

"Alright in ya go..." he said, walking into the small dirt cell and giving the chains a tug and making Feliciano stumble forward. The two sailors that had blindfolded and gagged the Italian stood guard as Alfred removed the cuffs from his wrists. "Off with the coat, don't want it to get dirty..."

Feliciano regained a bit of the defiant light to his eyes as he rubbed his aching wrists before tearing the gag off. He hated those things... "I'd prefer to keep it, ve," he replied in a cool toned voice. "Last thing mio nonno left me." Lie. His sister had actually made it for him, but like hell he would let the info slip that he had family elsewhere.

"Now now, stop acting like you have a choice..." Alfred chastised with a mocking grin. "It'll be hanging right outside the door if you're so paranoid... You can take it off in one piece, or they," he motioned to the other two men, "can take it off in pieces... If it's so precious I'd advise the first option."

Feliciano stared at the floor and started to remove the coat, lips drawn into a pout that looked so very at home on face, what with the very subtle sharper edges that evoked an image of a prepubescent. "Ve... Alfred? I hope you realize Karma's a bitch. So, Karma and your sister probably have a lot in common, si~?" He smirked, handing the clothing over to the American. Instead of getting the response he had expected, Alfred put Feliciano in a playful headlock.

"Considering she could put any one of us in our place, including Artie..." He grinned, releasing the Italian. "I'll be sure she comes down at some point so you can meet her and find out yourself! Ciao!" The two sailors outside stepped back letting Alfred out. True to his word he hung the coat up on a hook alongside the door before closing and locking the room, leaving Feliciano alone.

"His pronunciation is terrible..." the copper haired male muttered, going over to a relatively clean corner and sitting down. The Italian pulled his knees to his chest, taking the opportunity to think. He began to draw in the dirt, mapping out which turns they'd taken judging by how Alfred had pulled him in which direction. "I wasn't being a stubborn ass for nothing," he hummed to himself with a self satisfied smile as a path began to form. He grinned when he finished his little improvised "map", marking the endpoint with an 'X'. "Ve~~~ X marks the spot~!"

* * *

><p><strong>Done~ I realize that this chapter is a bit shorter than normal, but, that's just because what happens next takes place in a different area than where Feli is and he probably won't even appear next chapter. I think. If he sticks to the damn script. *glares at Feliciano* On the plus side, we should get some cute brotherly bonding between Al and Peter. <strong>

**Read and review.**


	10. Arc One, Chap 9

**A/N: Yup, early chapter is early this week. Also, just gotta say thanks to all those that reviewed last chapter. Six reviews on one chapter is a new record~ Also, just thought I should mention that I proofread all these chapters myself, so any mistakes are my fault. Or my writing buddy Sanzo's. She has this bad habit of writing "captian" instead of "captain". -.-**

**Disclaimer: HAHAHAHA-No.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One, Chapter Nine: Little Brothers are a Pain<strong>

A handful of people were working quickly on preparing food for dinner in the inn/tavern's kitchen, Alfred simply leaning in the doorway. All the while Becky was going from station to station, checking on how each dish was coming along. Something caught her attention while doing so and she looked up towards the basment stairs and spotted her brother. "Alfred!" she cried out and hurried over to give him a hug. "When did you guys..." she paused a moment before giving a sharp whistle, everyone in the room looked up. "Double everything, the Arcadia's here..." A few groaned and another few went to get more vegetables and meat to prepare. Abruptly a child's excited voice pierced the air.

"Alfred, you're back, desu yo!" A young blond with eyebrows similar to Arthur's, but not quite as thick, exclaimed and bounded up to the elder. "That was fast; usually you and jerk Arthur are gone for so long." Alfred grinned and crouched down to give Peter a hug.

"We just had to go out on a quick patrol, no biggie," he said, releasing Peter. "Go run along now, I have something I wanna talk about with Becky. I'll come find you when I'm done and we can play, ok?"

"Alright!" the young boy chirped before running off.

"So what's so important that you can't tell me infront of Peter?" Becky asked as she went back to her rounds, motioning for Alfred to follow her. 

"Well, we got our hands on one of the Vargas brothers, he's downstairs..." 

"Ah... so that's why I didn't see you guys come through the kitchen... Just a bit more salt, hun," she said, giving one of her younger cooks a pat on the shoulder before leaving her be. 

"Would you mind taking something down for him later? He's been stubborn and not eating... I tried to feed him and got bit in return," the elder blond showed the younger the bite mark. 

"Talk about biting the hand that feeds you..." She gave a small wince. It looked painful. "Sure, once dinner is underway I'll take something down," Becky said as she lead them out of the kitchen letting the cooks do their things.

"Thanks sis, I appreciate it."

* * *

><p>In the main dining room, a multitude of men sat, relaxing and chatting and a few of them getting into a friendly argument here and there. Arthur sighed, chin resting in a hand as he waited for Becky to come out of the kitchen. Alfred had already told him that there had been no problems and that his sister already knew of their captive, so really there was nothing for him to do at the moment. He looked up when a mug of ale was set in front of him, seeing Becky smiling down at him. "Here you go captain~"<p>

"Ah, thanks." Arthur smiled in return and picked up the drink, taking a few gulps and nearly choking when Alfred suddenly bypassed them with the comment of that they'd "have really cute kids" before zipping off to God knows where, leaving Becky dumbfounded.

"What was that about?"

Arthur flushed and hid his face in a hand. "The Vargas boy fabricated this story that caused Alfred to ask me what I'd do if I ended up getting you pregnant. And now he won't stop talking like that. It's bloody annoying..."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow as she took a seat on Artie's lap. "And what, pray tell, _would_ you do?" Becky asked curiously.

"I'd quit being a pirate, simple as that," Arthur replied with a soft smile. "It wouldn't sit right with me to leave you alone like that." His reward was a smack to the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Stupid, you're not quitting anything on my account..." She knew he ment well with his answer, but still. "Who'd take over for you? I don't see Al quite being captain material and Peter is young and inexperienced... Don't forget that the town counts on you, too..." Reaching out she grabbed hold of the mug and took a sip. Arthur and his crew were a big source of profit for the port town. "I'd... expect you to restock a bit more often and stay an extra day or two... at least until you pass the Arcadia to Peter... then you can quit."

Arthur smiled, wrapping an arm around Becky's waist. "Whatever you want, love. And I... Don't think I'm going to pass the Arcadia to Peter." He worried about his younger brother a lot. "Peter doesn't really understand how dangerous it is at sea."

"I think if you don't teach him he's gonna find out from someone else..." she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "You might not see it but I do... The way he looks out to the water when we go down to the docks... He's got saltwater in his blood just like you."

"He's just going to have to wait a little while longer, then. My father thought sixteen was a good age for me, and I think it'll suit Peter just fine," Arthur replied, closing his eyes. "Now if he'd just stop saying he hated me..." His response was a chuckle.

"Ah, it's probably because he found out my brothers got to go out at fourteen..." Becky nuzzled and gave Arthur a kiss. "I'm sure once the two of you start spending more time together it'll pass."

"Hey, that wasn't my choice." the bushy-browed Brit reminded her. "But, never did I think that that annoying little twerp from back then would be my first mate now. Funny how life works, isn't it?" Arthur smiled fondly at the memories of his childhood with Alfred and his siblings. He flushed in embarrassment a moment later at Becky's next comment.

"Not like you were much better back then... You really were a stuck up prick when you were younger..."

"Hey! You were just as bad and you know it!"

* * *

><p>Outside, Peter was pretending to fight off enemy pirates, shouting out cheesy lines as he did so. Most of them things he'd learned from Alfred.<p>

"Arrr! Look out behind you!" Alfred exclaimed and slayed an imaginary pirate that was sneaking up on the young captain's back. "So this is where you ran off to! I've been looking all over for you captain!"

Peter laughed, grinning at Alfred. "Thanks first mate~! And I just didn't want to see jerk Arthur and Miss Becky making kissy face at each other." The young Brit pulled a face of disgust before laughing once more. "So, what were you guys really out there doing?" He might've been a kid, but he wasn't stupid, and his assumption was proved correct when Alfred's smile faltered and he scratched his cheek, a nervous habit the older blond seemed to have.

"I guess you'd find out sooner or later, but... You have to promise you won't tell_anyone_, ok?" he said pointing a stern finger at the little Kirkland.

"You can count on me, desu yo!" was the energetic reply as Peter saluted him.

"Alright come here..." Alfred put an arm around Peter and began telling him what all went down, well with the exception of the near rape of the prisoner. Peter stared at him wide eyed when he was finished.

"He bit you?" he asked incredulously. "And he told you that Arthur..." The boy huffed, crossing his arms. "I don't think I like this Vargas guy, desu yo."

"Yup, right there..." Alfred showed Peter his hand. The bite mark was gone but the bruise was nice and visible. "Maybe I can sneak you down to see him... Though we can't let Artie and Becky find out..."

Peter's eyes began to shine with excitement. "Really? That'd be so cool!" he shouted, smile threatening to split his face in half. Alfred chuckled, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Alright, alright, calm down. I'll take you after dinner."

"Thanks Alfred! You're the best!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, characters stuck to the script. Now the coming chapters might... Be a little... Violent. But we finally get some action! :DDD Also, don't know if I put this earlier, but Peter is fourteen in this story, not twelve. Just making sure.<strong>

**Read and review.**


	11. Arc One, Chap 10

**A/N: *comes out of hiding* Erm... Hi there. Miss me? ^^; No, I didn't forget about this story. I've just been super busy (and kinda didn't know how to start this chapter out) Another thing is that my RP buddy who helps me write this thing was only able to reply using her Ipod until recently, when she got a new computer.**

**A/n2: Short chapter again, but that's because there will be a completely different setting next chapter. And I'm already working on it. Once again, I apologize for how long this took. x(**

**Disclaimer: Me love you long time Hetalia! However, I do not own you. *sad face***

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One, Chapter Ten: Everything Has a Reason<strong>

Food, check. Drink, check. Keys, check. Alright, it seemed like she had everything and made her way down to their prisoner. "Dinner time..." Becky called out as she flipped through the keys until she go to the right one and unlocked the door. Feliciano's head snapped up, but upon seeing that it was a woman that had come down to feed him he smiled.

"Ve~ Ciao!" he greeted happily. "I'm Feliciano. And you, bella signora~?"

"Suprised..." Becky said, blinking at the chipper Italian. He wasn't at all what she imagined... "You can call me Rebecca... you're... smaller than what I was expecting..." she muttered, setting the plate down with some bread and cheese and next to it a small bowl with some stew and a mug of drink. "They sent me to make sure you eat."

Feliciano chuckled sheepishly. "Ve~ Arthur isn't exactly big and muscular either," he pointed out. "And grazie~ I appreciate it. I was scared it was gonna be Alfred again... He almost ended up suffocating me..." Not really, but it wasn't like Becky knew that.

"Well with as much trouble as I heard that you gave them... I was expecting a little more..." the blonde said, ignoring the second part as she leaned against the wall. "Then again first impressions are often the most dangerous... Now eat please... I hate force feeding."

Feliciano nodded, offering a gentler smile in return. "Ve... Same here," he replied, dipping some of the bread in the stew and taking an experimental bite. "It's good~" he praised after swallowing.

"It better be... Sure as hell better than anything you'd get on the Arcadia... With the exception of Artie's biscuits..." While the man was usually a disaster in the kitchen, the one thing he managed to get right were those cookies of his, though he tended to get huffy about them being called cookies for whatever reason...

Quietly Becky stood there watching Feliciano eat, just to make sure he did. "How did someone like you become a pirate, and a captain no less...?"

The copper haired male paused for a moment, regarding her curiously before deeming that it wouldn't do any harm to tell her. "Ve... Mio nonno was a pirate and he took care of Fratello and I after the Turks killed out parents and set fire to our house. So, we kinda learned from him. Plus, we've always had each other, and that's when we're at our best~" The Italian sighed, placing his food down for a moment as the almost always present smile on his face fell. "I guess... That's why Arthur only took me. He knows that we can't do anything unless we're together. But it still hurts, not being able to be with my brother and know everything'll be ok." After a brief moment of silence Becky spoke.

"So... the Turks messed up your life too?" If there was one reason she would go out on the water, it would be to take them out. They nearly destroyed the island livelyhood when they attacked the Arcadia years ago. Her dad was on the ship helping plot new trade routes, and being a retired pirate, he had some insight on the new waters they were heading to. Her father, Arthur's father, and a lot of good men lost their lives in that attack. "H-hurry up and finish... I got other stuff to do..."

Feliciano's face fell before a look of sympathy crossed it. "Ve... Yes m'am. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories..." He ate a little bit more before getting up and handing the tray back to Becky, most of the stew still there with only the bread really having been eaten. "This is all I can stomach for now," he explained, smiling slightly. "It was nice talking to you, Rebecca." Becky took the things and gave a nod before heading out and locking the door again.

"I'll bring breakfast by in the morning... I'm sure my brother and Arthur will be glad to know you ate something..."

The Italian's usual grin wavered slightly, but it was quickly put back full force. "Ve~ Grazie! Have a good night, Miss Rebecca." Feliciano went back to his little corner, once more starting to draw in the dirt._If I had some paper and ink, I could make a portrait of her... _he thought idly. _She really is_ pretty...

* * *

><p>Becky quickly passed through the kitchen dropping off the dishes on a table and headed out and up the stairs to her room. She really didn't feel like doing much else other than stripping and crawling into bed. Entering the room she had to smile seeing Alfred and Arthur on the bed, the two of them clearly had taken a bath. "Hello boys..." She smiled and from the foot of the bed crawled up and dropped herself inbetween the two of them.<p>

"How did it go sis? He bite?" Alfred asked, giving his sister a hug and nuzzling her.

"Just the bread... He ate, we talked... Nice guy, a bit flirty, too sweet to be a pirate... Kinda feel sorry for him..." she said, taking hold of their hands.

Alfred gave a small chuckle and shook his head, "Italians..."

"Well, at least he ate and didn't hurt you..." Arthur mused. "Though, I can tell that something's troubling you. Care to share?" The Brit rubbed soft circles on the back of Becky's hand, waiting for her reply. Giving their hands a squeeze, Becky rested her head against Arthur's chest.

"I had asked how someone like him became a pirate... He mentioned those Turkish bastards..."

"You needn't worry about a thing, love. We're not going anywhere," Arthur soothed. "Now, let's get some shut eye."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, time to work on the next chapter! Huzzah! And I promise this one won't take nearly as long to write.<strong>

**Read and review.**


	12. Arc One, Chap 11

**A/N Oh holy fuck. Wow. Um... Hi there everyone. Long time no see. Bet you all thought I was dead, right? T.T I'm really sorry about how long this took to get up... Things were hectic at school and I was planning on waiting till we got further along in the planning of things for the story, but my RP buddy, Sanzo, never replied. I should really kick her ass in gear for this thing.**

**Disclaimer: Nope nope nope...**

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One, Chapter Eleven: Rescue Plans<strong>

Ludwig leaned on the rail; he had hardly done anything. He barely slept, ate, or even worked, his mind preoccupied with ideas of how to get Captain Feliciano back, but without knowing where he or the Arcadia were... It left him grasping at straws. There were just too many small islands around and they all looked the same. The Scarlet Maiden was at a big disadvantage not knowing these waters well enough. Lovino was in a similar state, except much more edgy. The slightest thing seemed to be able to set him off, and the only times life on the ship was peaceful were when Antonio was keeping him occupied or comforting him. Currently he had taken up Yong Soo's post, scouting out ahead a bit for anything that seemed out of place or a useful land marker.

Looking out towards the open water, Ludwig just stared. He didn't notice it right away but something was moving from behind the island. The front of a ship began to appear. The German's heart froze and he grit his teeth; it had to be them, it just had to... "**LOVINO!**" The pirate in question nearly fell out of the crow's nest at the loud shout before glaring.

"It's not them," he called back, coming down anyway. "What the hell do you want, Francis?" Lovino snarled, definitely not in the mood for the blond idiot that was _not_ Arthur in the least. Francis was caught slightly off guard stumbling upon the Scarlet Maiden.

The Frenchman laughed a bit before calling, "Bonjour my dear little Lovino! I do believe I have a few things of yours..." the blond gave a light hearted laugh as the cannon doors opened and the weapons were pushed into position. Lovino glared at him, and if looks could kill, the Francis would be a smoldering pile of ash.

"You've got three seconds to leave me the fuck alone before I sink you," he spat. "Ten seconds after that to get your ass onto an island before I come in after you and skin your pansy ass." The Italian drew his sword, the metal reflecting the feral expression on his face. "Time starts... **Now**."

Francis's smile faultered as he met Lovino's fearsome gaze. Sliding down to his knees he wrapped his arms around his stomach as he was suddenly assulted with cramps. "I'll hold onto them for now... Make sail for York! We'll restock and maybe bug Arthur while we're there!" he called to his Helmsmen as another of his other sailors helped him to his feet.

"Hold up a sec, bastard. Did you just say Arthur? You know where he is?" Lovino appeared to have calmed some, a faint desperation reflecting behind his eyes to mix with the anger he'd felt before. Stopping half way to his cabin, Francis turned back to Lovino.

"Oui... If you send that adorable Antonio over I'll be more than happy to give him directions," he said with a suggestive smile.

Lovino smirked at him, raising a single hand."Uno... Due... Tre... Quattro... Cinque... Five seconds, bastard. Now talk. I know you don't really care about that ship of yours, but Michelle... She's a different story."

Francis's face stiffened, but although he did care about his fiance but wasn't ready to settle down just yet. He wanted his fun and rather enjoyed his freedom. "Circle around to the eastern side of the islands, you can't miss York. She's the largest population in this chain..."

Lovino surveyed his expression to make sure he wasn't lying before giving a nod. "Grazie. I hate to say it, but I owe you for this. Alright, you heard the man! Let's get going!" There was a collective cheer at his words before Lovino looked back at Francis, grinning devilishly. "By the way... I was lying. I don't hurt women."

"Lovino..." the rival pirate called out before the Maiden went on her way. "Where is Fel... No never mind... But I will hold you to that..." He gave a wave before turning back to his crew, an arm still across his stomach. "Forget York for now... Head south."

* * *

><p>"Oi, potato. C'mere for a sec." Lovino called a bit later, heading towards Feliciano's room where they wouldn't be disturbed. The Italian had refused to enter the room ever since the younger Vargas was taken, hating to see no sign of there ever having been someone living there for so long. "You too, Antonio. We need to make a plan." The two crew members in question moved in silence. No one had dared enter the younger brother's room since the incident. Once inside Ludwig looked around to see everything still where he left it from his last cleaning. It made him sick to his stomach. Even the usually happy-go-lucky Antonio had been rather somber, but did his best to put a smile on, not just for the crew morale, but for Lovino's support as well. Right now Lovino needed him more than ever.<p>

Said brunette sat on the bed, running his fingers over the sheets. "It smells like him in here, doesn't it?" he whispered quietly before clearing his throat. "A-anyway, like I said, we need a plan. We can't just go barging in there and expect them to hand Feli over. He'll have given them a hard time, but not that hard."

"Si Lovi... But we know hardly anything of the area or where they could be keeping him..." Antonio said softly as he leaned against the wall near the head of the bed. "Even if we snuck in to break him out, we wouldn't know where to go... We need someone to scout the town first... Find places they could be holding him other than on the Arcadia... I cou-"

"I'll go," Ludwig interrupted, making both Mediterraneans look at him. "From vat I understand you've encounterd this Arthur before... They would probably recognize anyone you send... Yong Soo, Antonio, Piero... I'd have the best chance to go and look around without raising suspicion..." He walked over to a portrait and straightened it out, it having tilted from the rocking of the ship. "Just give me a few days... If I can't get him out on mein own... I'll come back and we can plan from there..."

Antonio looked at Ludwig; the man did have a point. Being the new guy he'd be the least likely to be recognized as a member of the Scarlet Maiden. "What do you think, Lovi?"

Lovino didn't respond for a few moments, thinking the idea over. "I think... He's right. Anyone else brows wouldn't recognize I don't trust enough. N-not that I trust you, so don't get any weird ideas or anything!" the Italian hastily added. "It's just... You want Feli back as much as I do."

"Ja, I know..." Ludwig smirked as he walked over to the table and leaned on the edge. The German was getting used to Lovino's tantrums and his denial-acceptance thing. "Next question is how do I get to the town? It's not like you can just sail up and drop me off..."

Toni smiled. "We can use one of the long boats~ Drop you off at night. Shouldn't be hard to sneak around since there's no or very little moon."

Ludwig gave a nod. "I'll meet you back at the drop off point at the end of five nights with Feliciano..." he said optimistically.

Lovino hummed in agreement, eyes surveying the room once more. "This's... The longest we've ever been apart..." he confessed sadly before his eyes hardened. "I have half a mind to slaughter every single person on that ship... You'd better bring him back bastard; I'm counting on you."

And so the wheels were put into motion. Ludwig packed his bag with a few things, including a change of clothes for Feliciano; Lord knows he'd need them. It felt like an eternity till night fell and even longer till he got into the boat and was lowered into the water.

* * *

><p>Ludwig, Antonio, Lovino, and the men rowing were all silent. Each knew this had to happen without fail if they wanted Feliciano back. Piero and Yong Soo watched the long boat vanish in the darkness from the rail.<p>

"Right here should be good..." Antonio instructed the men towards a rock formation. Once the fore of the boat hit the bank, two of them jumpped out and pulled it up onto land a bit as Ludwig got out. Lovino stood up as well, leaving the boat for a moment to hand Ludwig a sack of coins.

"For food and a place to stay," he explained. "Remember your promise, dammit." The Italian returned to the boat after that, laying his head on Antonio's shoulder. He looked so weak... With a pained smile Antonio placed a kiss on the top of Lovino's head.

"Tomorrow night is your first night..." the Spaniard said so everyone would be clear on the timing. "We'll be waiting here on the fifth night... Good luck Ludwig and take care..."

Looking at the bag of coin and then to the boat Ludwig gave a small nod. "Ja... we'll see you then..." With that he turned and started heading towards the town he could see in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter is short. Dx I really am sorry about how long this took everyone... Since summer is now here I should have more time to crank out chapters like PCHOOOO! (For those of you that get this, fist bump.) Chapter updates might even be more than one per weekday. I dunno.**

**Review!**


	13. Arc One, Chap 12

**A/N Welp, started writing this one right after the last chapter. Let's see how long it takes me to finish! :D**

**Disclaimer: Hell naw~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One, Chapter Twelve: Loose Lips May Sink Ships, But This Time It's Just What We Need<strong>

The next morning was bright and clear, the sea air crisp. Many different people bustled around the large town, occasionally bumping into Ludwig or receiving strange looks. It wasn't very common for someone like the German to show up... It had taken him all night to get to the port town of York. He was tired but first things first. Ludwig continued to walk and get an idea of the layout, eventually coming to the docks and spotting the Arcadia to the far end. Least he knew they were here and not out at sea; that was a good sign that Feliciano should be around.  
>After a bit more walking he spotted the sign he was looking for. Hanging off the front of a large building it read '<em>Tavern and Inn<em>'. Just what he needed right now. With a spring in his step, Ludwig made his way over and into the building.

"Can I help ya?" a voice from behind the counter called to him as he entered. A young man sat there with a guest log off to the side.

"Ja... Need a room for a week..." Ludwig said, walking over to the man.

"Sure, just sign the book, it'll be five silver... It includes your evening meal," the man explained, turning the book and laying a quill for the German to sign. Digging out the coins he needed, Ludwig laid them down on the counter and signed the book. "Thank you and here's your room key, number two is up the stairs, first one on your left."  
>Ludwig gave the man a smile as he took the key and headed up. He'd sleep a bit before scouting out possible places. A young dirty blond boy nearly collided with him, managing to stop just in time. "Oh, sorry," the preteen apologized before racing off once more.<p>

"Peter what have I told you about running inside!" Another blonde, this time with almost golden colored hair, called after the small energetic blue eyed boy as she started down the stairs. She had woken up with only Arthur in bed, Alfred probably having gone off to check on some things. "Sorry about him, enjoy your stay!" she said resting a hand on Ludwig's shoulder before contiuing down the stairs and off in the direction of the kitchen.

"It's quite alright..." Ludwig muttered as he continued up the stairs and made the left to his room. Once inside he locked the door, dropped the bag, and collapsed on the bed. He was out before he could even take his boots off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Feliciano was simply staring at the ceiling, unmoving. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night and it showed in the way his brown eyes seemed duller, as well as the faint marks under his eyes. The Italian was still situated in his little corner, pictures he'd drawn on the floor by moonlight surrounding him. "Breakfast," Becky called as she unlocked the door and walked in with a bowl of hot oatmeal. "Wow you look like crap..." she said unabashedly, setting the bowl infront of him and brushed some hair from his face. Feliciano's eyes traveled to Becky's face, seeming to take a few moments to process what he was seeing before a spark of recognition lit them.<p>

"Ve~ You came back. Grazie," he thanked with a small smile, picking up the bowl and blowing on it. "I couldn't stop thinking about mio Fratello..."

"Well I told you I'd bring breakfast didn't I?" she said, giving him a kiss on the top of the head for comfort. "And I know how you feel... When Matt, Al, and Art started going out I was worried sick." Going over into the other corner she took the bucket that was there and left the room with it, returning in a moment with a new one.

"Ve? Oh, sorry; I forgot," Feliciano replied. "Fratello's going to come save me soon, I know it. It's always been like that; Lovino protecting me. I just wish that I could do the same sometimes..." He ate a spoonful of oatmeal, though his movements seemed like someone else was pulling the strings. Like a doll in a child's hands.

"Well I'll be sure to bill you for any and all damages then," Becky replied with a smile. Once he was done, or mostly done she collected the bowl. "I'll be bringing some water by for you later to wash up." Captive or not she'd treat them well, unless told otherwise, and so far he's been the nicest one kept down there. Feliciano looked at her before giving a nod of gratitude.

"Ve~ You're really nice Miss Rebecca. You're going to make a man very happy one day, I can tell." He paused before shifting his position a little. "I won't let Fratello wreck this place. It's an inn, right? I can tell because of how loud it gets sometimes."

"Oh I already do... I'll be sure to let Arthur know..." She grinned before giving a nod. "Yup, it's been in my family for a while now. Anyway we'll meet again, later!" she said with a wave and headed out once again. The Italian pirate lifted a hand in a wave before letting it drop back to the floor.

"Ve... I'll be ok. And even if I'm not, I'll get to see mama and papa again~ Kind of a hollow victory there, though." He chuckled a bit at that before letting his eyes shut. Feliciano's words were met with only soft footsteps and the sound of a door closing. Becky was going to have to have a little talk with Arthur about this guy... She didn't want him here much longer. The loud violent guys she could deal with, keep her distance, but this one? Using soft words and emotion to get to her... Well, it was working and Rebecca was finding it hard to keep unattatched to the young Vargas.

"Art... we need to talk..." she said walking back into their room, her eyes landing on the blond. Arthur looked up from a map he'd... Acquired, to put it nicely.

"What is it Becky?" he asked, setting the slightly worn parchment aside for the time being.

"I want him out of my basement..." she said simply as she walked over and slipped her arms around the other's neck, laying her head ontop of his. "Get whatever you need from him and let him go..." The Brit wrapped her in a one armed hug, looking at Becky with a touch of worry.

"Did he say something to you?" was the reply, an edge of threat lining Arthur's voice. "And I'm afraid it's not that simple, love. We need him to tell us where the location of his grandfather's treasure is. If we can get it, York will never have to worry about poverty again. But, according to Alfred, the bloke won't talk."

"I know..." she answered, giving him a peck on top of the head. "He didn't say anything threatening or anything... But he's doing a damn good job of making me feel sorry for him... I'm not accustomed to dealing with ones like him..."

Arthur smiled at her a bit. "How about this: I'll send Alfred down there from now on. Is that better? Give you a little break."

"That might make me feel worse..." she muttered after thinking about it for a moment. "I do have an idea though..." Becky lifted her head and looked Arthur in the face with a grin. Leaning in she gave him a kiss. "You could help remind me where my real feelings are..."

Arthur took a moment to understand the meaning of her words before he smirked, tucking a bit of the blonde's hair behind her ear. "I think I can managed that easily enough," he purred, arms sliding around Becky's waist.

* * *

><p>It was early evening when Ludwig opened his eyes again. Glancing outiside it took him a moment to realize he slept the day away. "Shit!" the German cursed as he jumped to his feet. His first day and already he's behind! Well... Might as well make the best of it for now. Recalling they said that dinner was included with the room, Ludwig figured he'd take them up on it since he paid for it anyway. Heading out of the room and down the stairs, he decided on eating and then finding out where the crew of the Arcadia hung out while on shore leave. Coming around the corner he couldn't help but stop and stare... What luck! Off to one side of the room were a bunch of loud, rowdy, and many levels of intoxicated pirates. He knew they were the ones he was looking for, since he recognized a few from the attack. Ludwig grinned. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all. Pushing his bed head hair back, the German went and found an open seat. It didn't take long for food and ale to be set down infront of him.<p>

A little more than five minutes after Ludwig started eating, a drunken man from the Arcadia plunked down near him, alcohol apparent on his breath. "Oi, I've never seen you 'round here befo'," he slurred, throwing an arm around the German's shoulders. "Where ya from?"

Ludwig swallowed his food before shrugging off the drunkard's arm. "What's it to ya?" he asked with an unamused look on his face. "And considering it's a port town... I doubt you've seen everyone that comes and goes..."

"True, true... But, yer definitely not one o' ta towns people, that much I can tell. Anyways, I was jus' curious." The pirate ordered another round of ale, including one for the other male.

"Aye that be true..." he said taking a bite from his food and washed it down with some drink. "Tried my hand on a merchant ship, but one of the other crews started something and took him out..." he told the pirate. "When we stopped here to supply up I never got back on..."

"Hm... Tha' be some tough luck ya got there," the other man answered, thumping Ludwig on the back. "Here's to hoping you find yersel' a job soon."

"Tell me about it..." Ludwig replied, taking a few more bites of his food. He turned and gave the other a look. "I don't suppose you know of any ships looking for able bodies?"

"I know that the Scarlet Maiden needs a new captain," the pirate replied with a raucous laugh. "Idiots never knew what hit them until it was too late~" The alcohol he'd been consuming had obviously loosened the other's lips quite a bit.

Ludwig forced a chuckle and downed the rest of his first ale before picking up the one the sailor bought for him. "Scarlet Maiden? Never heard of 'er..." he lied; not like the other would know.

"She's one o' 'he mos' feared ships on 'he sea besi'es our ow'. Captained by Italian twins tha' came straigh' from 'he depths o' hell. Though, once ya separate 'he two, they're no threa'. 'he one we go' di' leave nice bi'e mark on our firs' mate. Apparently he's not eatin' much either." The man shrugged, not really caring.

"I hope your keeping such a vicious beast well caged..." Ludwig gave a hearty laugh and downed half of the mug. It made him happy to hear that Feliciano left his mark on one of those bastards, but also worried to hear he wasn't eating.

"Don' ya worry, buddy. He's locked up nice and good in teh basement of this place. Even if he escaped, he'd be caught or killed in a second with all teh men 'round here that're part of teh crew tha' caught him. Including mysel'!"

"You're holding him here? Of all places?" A look of worry crossed his face before he laughed again. "Aye, I feel I can sleep sound knowing you fine men are around to keep things in line!" Oh gott this was a lot easier than he imagined; he didn't have to even look, this idiot was very forthcoming with information. Now it was just a matter of figuring out a way to get down to Feliciano, get him out, and not get caught between now and the pick up time.

"Good to know~" the other replied, drinking more of his ale. He looked over when he heard shouting, waving to the group calling him. "I best be goin'" he said. "Enjoy yer stay!"

* * *

><p><strong>What's this? Two chapters in one day? Huzzah and all that crap! Let's just hope that things keep going well for the authoress and that she doesn't get distracted again. ^^; Thanks for reading, review!<strong>


	14. Arc One, Chap 13

**A/N: This thing is starting to turn into Moby Dick... Twelve chapters and nothing's really happened. Hopefully this chapter should remedy that. I think. Well, it should if I don't ramble on with any particular scene too long.**

**Disclaimer: AHAHAHAHAHA- No.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One, Chapter Thirteen: Sweet Bread, Sweet Night<strong>

Peeking over the table, Alfred eyed where each member of the kitchen staff was. "Ok... Artie is oogling his maps... Becky is out shopping..." he whispered to his young blond partner in crime. "Alright Pete! Let's go!" he said as he headed over to the basement stairs and lead the way down. Today was the day he'd let Peter go meet their captive. The preteen excitedly raced after him, but made sure to be quiet so as to not alert anyone to where they were. Feliciano looked up, and upon seeing Alfred when he entered, scuttled back as far as he could with his back pressed against the wall. "What do you want, ve?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Man you look like shit..." Alfred chuckled and smiled, earning a face being made at him.

"So now I resemble you, thanks..." Feliciano muttered.

"Hey hey! I'm not here to do anything to ya, just keeping a promise..." the American said, looking over in the hallway. "Come on Peter..."

Feliciano blinked when he saw a child come in, staring at him curiously. Peter stared right back. "Um... Ciao...? Are you Alfred's little brot- No, wait, Arthur. Definitely Arthur's, ve." The young Brit furrowed his brow in question, making Feliciano chuckle. "It's the eyebrows, ve."

Alfred leaned against the door frame, keeping an eye on Feliciano just to make sure, but wasn't expecting him to actually do anything. "So whatcha think Pete? Oh yeah! Feli..." the elder blond recalled. "Was Becky all the bitch you expected?" he asked, grinning.

"Ve... Nope~ You, however... Are a very different story."

"Aww... your making me blush Feli..." Alfred rubbed the back of his head. "Though... You should see her when she's mad... Totally different woman."

"He doesn't look like much..." Peter commented, looking at Alfred with a raised eyebrow. "You sure this's the right guy, desu yo?"

Alfred laughed at the young Brit's words. "He's the only one down here... The other rooms are unlocked if you wanna look... Just... Stay out of the one at the end of the hall... Artie keeps the key for that one on himself..." The first mate gave the young one a pat on the head. Peter nodded before his eyes landed on Feliciano's coat and he walked up to it, brushing his hands over the fabric.

"Ve~ If you're careful you can put it on," Feliciano informed him with a smile, making the blond jump a bit in surprise.

Alfred gave a small unsure groan in response. "Just for a little bit... We gotta get back upstairs before Becky comes back or Artie comes down..." Unfortunately Alfred didn't realize that Becky was already on her way back, the one shop she was going to go to having been closed due to the owner being sick. Peter looked between the two to make sure it was really ok, and upon receiving an encouraging nod from the Italian captive, grinned and carefully put the coat on. It was too long for him, but Feliciano beamed at him anyway.

"Ve~ You look good!" he chirped, smile spreading when Peter flushed a pleased pink and let out a laugh.

"So what's the plan captain!" Alfred chuckled as he snapped to attention and saluted Peter. Oh, if only Artie and Becky could see this...

Feliciano giggled as he watched Alfred playing with Peter, the young boy seeming to be having a great time. This was the liveliest the Italian had been since he'd gotten here, smiling openly and offering a salute as well. "That's the wrong hand Feliciano~" Peter informed him with a laugh. The Vargas blinked and looked at his hand, chuckling sheepishly.

"Ve~ So it is."

* * *

><p>Finally back, Becky sighed and set some bags down as she entered the inn. The owner was a bit upset that she couldn't get her hands on the fabric she wanted... She had planned to start a new dress, but that will have to wait till the owner of the fabric shop was better. The worker behind the counter took some of the things to where they belonged while Becky took the personal things she purchased up to her room. "Oh Hello Ar-" She stopped and stared at her Captain. He was staring up slightly, looking like he was watching something fly around his head. This was probably the one thing about him that worried her... It happened a lot when they were younger but... Not as much now that they were older.<p>

"You've... Got to be joking," Arthur stated blandly, eyes growing wide as the little green rabbit flying around his head shook its own.

**"_I'm not, Arthur! Peter and Alfred are really down there, and they seem to be having a good time playing with Feliciano. Peter especially,_"** the winged little green rabbit flying around the Brit's head replied in its adorably squeaky sounding voice.

"Artie... What's up?" Becky asked, reaching out and resting a hand on his shoulder. Feeling how tense he was, it couldn't be good.

"Alfred brought Peter down to see Feliciano, and apparently they're _playing_ with him," the green eyed blond growled, stalking off to the basement with Flying Mint Bunny following him.

**"_Arthur, calm down! They're just having some fun,_"** his familiar tried to reason.

"He wouldn't..." Becky stared after Arthur before grabbing her skirt and hurrying after. "Wait, it's my brother, of course he would!"

* * *

><p>Alfred made a pained groan and slid down the wall as he got 'stabbed' "Oh no I'm done for!" he lamented dramatically. There were some chuckles but the blond heard a sound that made him pale. Footsteps... Hurried, loud... Footsteps... Heading their way. "Oh shit..."<p>

"Ve! Peter, quick, hide! I think Arthur's coming," Feliciano said, gesturing sporadically for the much younger boy to hide himself anywhere he could find.

"B-but there's nowhere to go!" was the reply as Peter looked around him. Nooot good.

**"What on earth do you think you two are doing?"** Arthur bellowed upon seeing his first mate and younger brother, Peter garbed in Feliciano's coat.

"Crap..." Al muttered from his spot on the floor, wincing when Becky showed up next. "Double crap."

"_Peter_!" Becky yelled spotting the young blond. "I'm _severely_ dissapointed in you! I told you you're not allowed down here!" She could feel the heat radiating off her face. The boy was usually so well behaved... It was only when Alfred was around that there was trouble.

Peter visibly flinched at the harsh tone the two adults had taken, staring guiltily at the floor. Feliciano frowned and walked up to the cell's doors, reaching through the bars and ruffling Peter's hair in a friendly, older sibling like manner. Arthur growled deep in his throat at the action, but the Italian ignored him. "Ve... I'm sorry for getting you in trouble," Feliciano murmured. "You should head up, though. You're going to be a great captain one day, Peter."

"Take off the coat and go to your room... Starting tomorrow you're on strict cleaning duty..." Becky commanded. She swallowed hard, trying to keep herself in check. "You stay away from him the rest of this stay..." Becky snapped coldly to her brother. It was something she didn't want to do but it had to be done. Alfred had done some reckless things in the past, but putting Peter in even the slightest chance of danger was unacceptable.

"Sis... You don't..." Alfred started to say, getting cut off with a look.

"That's his punishment... Arthur will take care of yours..." she murmured, walking back to the door and waiting for Peter. The young Kirkland had obediently removed the coat and hung it back up, looking back at Alfred and Feliciano with a regretful expression as he made his way to Becky.

"Arthur... Please don't be too hard on them..." the younger Brit pleaded before disappearing out the basement. The little boy's request had only seemed to fuel Arthur's anger and he grit his teeth, glaring at the American and Italian.

"Alfred, get the chains," he barked, reaching for a key in his pocket.

"Yes sir!" Alfred scrambled to his feet and got the chains they brought Feliciano in with down off the wall where they hung. Without a word or direction he went into Feliciano's cell and attempted to attach the cuffs to the Italian's wrists, Feliciano struggling away from him while snapping at his hands and striking out. He failed to notice Arthur coming up next to him and stifled a cry of pain when he was slapped across the face.

"Hold still you little bugger," the man growled. "You won't be receiving any food for the rest of today, as well as no human interaction. Tomorrow will be different, however it will be less than pleasant." Feliciano glared defiantly at him, spitting at Arthur.

"Ve... Just like your face, huh?" he goaded, receiving another, harder slap for his efforts, this one making his eyes water. He grunted when the Brit grabbed a fistful of hair, being forced to look him in the eye.

"You will behave, is that clear? If not, I will personally make sure your brother receives the same treatment you do tomorrow for at least a week," Arthur hissed, releasing Feliciano's head when he got a grudging nod in return.

Threading one of the cuffs through an iron loop buried deep into the wall, Alfred attached them to the Italian's wrists and let go. The chain gave him enough length to stand properly, he could kneel fine, but laying down would be impossible. The American just stood there, waiting, an unemotional look gracing his face. If it weren't for the events leading up to this, and the idea of events to follow, yeah he'd have one of his goofy grins on but... He still had to face Arthur, and God knows what his sister had in store for him.

Arthur sighed, turning on his heel. "Come now poppet; I'll decide what to do with you tomorrow. I think Becky should have something in mind for you by now." He beckoned Alfred to follow him, leaving Feliciano alone. Once the two had left, he let the defiant smolder in his eyes flicker out, dropping to his knees and hanging his head. Knowing that he was alone, the Italian allowed himself to cry.

* * *

><p>Night two had fallen on the island. The shopping area of town had quieted down some, but the area around the tavern was loud and lively. Some vendors stood with portable stalls, selling snacks and such to people coming and going.<p>

Ludwig nibbled on a sweet bread as he just seemed to wander around town. Looking around the German darted down an alley and navigated the dark road to the back of the tavern. Examining the door he grinned. It wouldn't be hard to take this thing apart whether by the hinges or the lock itself, though it was his hope that he could simply unlock it from the inside.

Walking along the back of the place, he paused when he heard a noise. "Crying?" he questioned himself and followed the noise to its source. Well, it wasn't anyone in the alley but he still heard it. Glancing down he could see a small window and the glow of a torch inside. Laying on the ground he looked through the small opening from as many angles as he could till he caught a glimpse of copper hair. He knew that hair... Ludwig felt his heart jump into his throat and almost cried out in joy. "Feliciano!" he called softly to the Italian. The occupant visibly flinched at the call, looking up with wide eyes.

"L... Ludwig...?" Feliciano asked, staggering to his feet. A large bruise was forming where Arthur had slapped him and he knew he was in a sorry state. "V-Ve... Is that really you?" The Italian attempted to reach up to the other, but the chains restraining him made it impossible. He looked ready to cry again when his hand couldn't reach. He just wanted one small touch of comfort, but Arthur had now even denied him that it seemed.

"Ja... It's me..." the German whispered as he tried to get his hand between the bars, but they were just too narrow for his big hand. "Don't vorry... I'll get you out of there soon..." he continued, giving Feli a reassuring smile. "Just hang on another day or two... I will get you out..."

Feliciano nodded, withdrawing his hand. "V-Ve... Ludwig, please hurry. Arthur... He's planning something for tomorrow, and I think it's gonna be really bad."

There was an obvious drop in Ludwig's face at this bit of information. "T-that's too soon... There's still three full nights till we can meet up with your bruder..." Laying there Ludwig let Feliciano in on the plan, or at least what there was of it for now. Feliciano listened intently, nodding when he was done.

"Ve... Alright. I can make it that long. Just... Can you come visit me? Every night until then? Please? It... Won't be so bad that way..." he finished, looking at the German with a pleading gaze.

"I was already planning on it..." Ludwig replied, smile returning. "Oi... Put your hand up..." he instructed and waited for the young Italian to comply before forcing the rest of his sweet bread through the bars and into the waiting hand. Feliciano smiled at him, though it lacked much of its usual radiance.

"Grazie... I haven't really eaten since the day they captured me..." he said, chuckling a bit.

"Well, I'll bring more tomorrow night then..." Ludwig chuckled, remembering what the one pirate said about the little Italian taking a bite out of the first mate. "Eat for now... I'll sit with you a bit longer ja?" With that he pushed up and sat with his back to the wall. The other male nodded, kneeling once more and starting to eat the bread. Just that little bit made him realize how hungry he truly was and he quickly finished it off, sighing in contentment.

"Ve... Ludwig?" Feliciano called, looking up. "I'm sorry about you getting mixed up in all this..." He really wasn't, but he did feel guilty about the knot he'd left on the German's head, and the fact that he took him against his will. Ludwig glanced down at the bars and smiled slightly before looking skyward.

"Ah... Don't worry about it... It's... Not that bad..." he admitted to the other. "Though I could do without all the head trauma and death stares from your bruder..."

Feliciano laughed quietly at that. "Ve... Don't worry about Lovino; he's mostly harmless. He won't hurt you, especially after all you've done and are still doing~" He sighed, tilting his head back. "I wish I could hug you right now... Or at least hold your hand. But these stupid chains-!" The Italian tugged angrily at the restraints, growling and cursing under his breath in Italian. In the dim lighting, he could've easily been mistaken for slightly elder brother.

The two sat there for a while just talking, Feliciano telling Ludwig what had happened... Some bits caused the German's blood to boil. In return Ludwig informed his captain of how things had been on the ship, including Lovino's reactions and actions after the younger's capture. The chatter became scarce after long, and before too long Ludwig had dozed off sitting there. He looked like a drunk that was simply sleeping one off. Feliciano looked up at the window above his head with a faint smile. He could make it a few more days, no matter _what_ fate decided to throw at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ludwig found Feliciano! Yay! But Feli's in trouble with Arthur. Boo. And aren't you all proud of me? Three chapters in one day! And I still feel like writing! :D So, yeah. Your inboxes are going to be swamped with updates methinks. Review!<strong>


	15. Arc One, Chap 14

**A/N: Lalala, fourth chapter I've started typing today~ Be warned that this chapter gets a little... Violent, but I'm not sure if I should keep the rating at "T" or not...? ... Is this thing even rated T? *needs to check* Anyway, do you guys think I should change it or keep it the same?**

**Disclaimer: *sobs* How many times must you break my heart by making me do this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One, Chapter Fourteen: Whips And Chains Do <em>Not<em> Excite Me**

The next morning, Feliciano was given a harsh awakening in the form of Arthur yanking him to his feet by the chains binding his arms. "Get up," the Brit hissed, giving another firm tug.

"Make me," was the fiery sounding reply, causing Arthur to pause. What on Earth...? He was nearly sent reeling when Feliciano pulled right back, practically snarling at him.

"Feisty, aren't you?"

"Everything is ready sir," Alfred called as he stepped into the doorway. Looking at the captive he couldn't help but feel like Feliciano was different somehow. Seeing the trouble he was giving the captain, he asked, "Shall I go get the collar?"

Arthur grunted an affirmative answer. "If you don't mind, Alfred. This bastard's more trouble than he's worth. What happened to being so docile the other day?"

"Your face was the first thing I saw this morning, that's what, ve," was the snarky comeback that made Arthur's visible eye twitch.

"Why you little..."

It only took Alfred a moment to return with the other restraints in hand. It was a large, heavy metal collar. From the front hung a chain with a large link in the middle, big enough to pass the link of the iron cuffs through. "Now just hold still..." he said, trying to get the object on and around Feliciano's neck without getting bitten. However, instead of snapping at Alfred's hands, Feliciano kicked out as hard as he could and landed a hit right where it would hurt the American most. "Whoops. Sorry bout that, Alfie~" he giggled with a sweet smile.

"You are an absolute nightmare, and are only digging yourself deeper."

"Ve~ Am I giving you trouble?"

"Bloody hell, hold still, will you?"

"Nope~!"

Alfred groaned and staggered a bit. "Oh god that hurt... Artie... Can you make it feel better?" he whimpered, rubbing the injured bit of him and forgetting that the captain was still mad as hell at him. The reply made Feliciano pause and give Alfred and incredulous look just long enough for Arthur to secure the metal collar on him with a 'clink'. "Got you, you worthless little snot," the Brit crowed, barely avoiding a kick himself. "Thanks for that, poppet. I think you've had enough torment for now... Feliciano did worse than I ever could..."

"Glad to be of service..." Alfred groaned painfully and slid down to the floor, keeling over. "God why won't it stop...?" he whined as he waited for the pain to gradually subside.

Arthur tugged and the Italian begrudingly stepped forward before trying to pull back again. "Resist and your brother dear won't be as lucky as you have been." The threat immediately got Feliciano to settle down, sullenly following after him. "Good boy. And because this little bugger is good with his legs apparently," Arthur replied to Alfred's pained moaning, yanking Feliciano after him. The Italian merely winced at the abuse his wrists were taking.

"Ve... I didn't mean to hit you _that_hard, Alfred," he called over his shoulder, yelping when Arthur drove his elbow into his stomach. He coughed, struggling to breathe as the wind had been knocked out of him by the hit.

"That's enough out of you. Now Alfred, come help me with him and I may rethink my initial punishment for you a bit more."

"Yes sir!" Alfred grimaced as he climbed back to his feet. Ok it wasn't that bad... At least until he started walking. The first mate followed his captain, limping faintly.

"Hold him for me," Arthur instructed, handing the 'leash' off to the American as he dug around in his pockets for the key to the door they were standing in front of. Pulling it out, he unlocked the door and opened it wide, Feliciano trying to shuffle backwards from what he saw inside. Torture machines, blood, broken chains, and _dear God, those were bones!_ "Your room awaits~" Arthur cooed with fake politeness.

"Come on Feli..." Alfred said from behind as he pushed the small Italian into the room with a dark chuckle. "Lemme help you slip into something more uncomfortable..." he cooed gently into the other's ear.

A shiver went down the copper haired male's spine in response and he turned his head a bit to glare at Alfred. "I _will_ bite your nose this time," he hissed, getting smacked none too gently upside the head for his efforts.

"Quiet you. Alfred, what do you think would be a suitable punishment? We do want him alive after all."

Looking at the various things around the room, Alfred pondered for a moment before sighing. "Call me old fashioned but I do enjoy a good whipping..." He grinned to Arthur, keeping a nice hold on Feliciano. "That or the rack... This kid could use a few more inches..."

"I'm the same height as Arthur, ve!" Feliciano snapped. He was not short! Now, his youngest brother... That was short. "Wait, what did you say before that?"

The Brit however wasn't listening to the Italian and had walked over to a few hooks, surveying the items there. "Hm... I think the one with the barbs on the end should do rather nicely, don't you?" he asked, picking up the whip and looking back with a smirk. Feliciano gulped.

"Too much blood loss... We might not be able to stop it in time..." the first mate answered, putting thought into this, probably the most thought he'd put into anything for a while. "Maybe the Nine-Tails?" Arthur hummed in agreement, picking up the whip in question.

"Yes... I haven't used this one in quite some time... I think it'll do nicely. Remove his shirt." As Arthur began to approach, Feliciano started struggle once more. "Alfred, get him to quiet down a bit."

"With pleasure." Alfred smiled as he brought a knee hard across Feliciano's midsection, knocking the wind out of the Italian for the second time already. "Up ya go!" he cheered as he began removing the cuffs, only to replace them with a set that was hanging from the celing. Once the arms were bound he cuffed the Italian's ankles to a set of shackles that were bolted to the floor, leaving him spread eagle in the middle of the room. "Oops, forgot to take off the shirt... Ah well..." Taking a knife from his waist he quickly slit the shirt up the back leaving the tender pale flesh viewable to all.

Feliciano was still trying to get his breath back when he felt the first lash against his skin, gritting his teeth against the pain. "Now, I want you to tell us exactly what you were doing and why you were in our waters, Vargas," Arthur demanded, striking again when he got a shake of the head in reply. This time the Italian couldn't suppress a groan of pain, but as Arthur kept going, they quickly developed into screams of agony as his skin tore and bled, the leather of the whip hitting hard on already wounded flesh. A pair of gloved hands reached up and cradled Feliciano's face during a pause in the lashes.

"Come on now Feli... You don't have to go through so much pain... We're not asking for much..." Alfred cooed. He reached up and brushed some of the sweat and hair from his forhead. "Here, lemme wash some of that blood off your back..." Alfred smiled as he went around to the back and picked up a bucket, dumping salt water down Feliciano's back. Arthur grinned as he watched his victim struggle against his bonds as the water agitated the raw flesh and made the wounds sting. Across such a large area, it must've been hell.

"You ready to speak yet?" the acid eyed pirate crooned, flicking the whip in his hands nonchalantly.

"Go... T-to _Hell_. I've got _nothing_ to say to you that you don't already know..." Feliciano gasped in reply, glaring heatedly at the two men. Arthur shrugged, stepping forward again.

"Suit yourself then." Once more the room was filled with bloodcurdling screams and cries of sheer pain, the blood from the Italian's wounds running down his back to mix with sweat. Alfred continued to "help" clean the wounds with more salt water periodically, the entire process repeating for a good thirty minutes. Standing infront of the captive Alfred watched Feliciano's face as it contorted in agony, streaked with tears and sweat. When the bound man's head dropped he watched for a few more moments before holding a hand up to Arthur. Walking over he took a hand full of hair and lifted Feliciano's head. "The stubborn bastard's out cold Art..." he informed the captain.

Arthur growled, setting the whip aside. "Bring him back to his cell then. I'm going to take a bath; I've got his blood on me." The Brit shook his head in disbelief. "What on Earth could've given the bloke so much fight? He didn't get any food, no interaction with another living soul, and the interaction he has had hasn't been pleasant. Most people would've already given up by now." Arthur continued to mumble to himself as he left the room.

"Shall we have Beck come down and take care of the injuries?" Alfred called as he released the Italian's legs then arms, letting him drop over his shoulder. The remnants of the shirt fell off the limp body. Carrying the body like a sack of grain he returned the Italian to his cell, dropping him face first onto the floor. Best not give Becky the work of cleaning out the wounds on top of simple cleaning and mending. "Hey Art! Lemme join you! I got blood on me too!" he called after locking the cell and hurried after the captain.

* * *

><p>Pain... So much pain... It hurt so much... When was the last time something had hurt this badly? However, there was the slight comfort of soft, gentle hands, carefully moving him. Lovino...? No... These were too small to be his brother's, too girlish. Doe brown eyes slowly opened and Feliciano attempted to sit up, only to freeze with a whimper and slowly lower himself again. "V-ve... I-it hurts..."<p>

"Just stay down... And don't move to much..." Becky told him softly as she finished stitching up the last deep gash. Reaching over she pulled close a pot of green paste. "This will sting a little, but nowhere near what you already went through," she informed him as she scooped out some of the paste and began rubbing it across his back. "It's an herbal mixture... It will help heal and prevent infections as well as help with the pain..." With that she worked quietly for a bit as she rubbed the green paste onto the edges of the stitched up wounds, making sure to get all of them.

Feliciano winced, but did as instructed and didn't move otherwise. "Ve... Grazie for doing this," he mumbled. "... Arthur didn't do all that just to get me to talk, did he?" the Italian asked after a bit, turning his head slightly. "He was... Angry and upset about something. And decided to take it out on me." The hands working on his back paused a moment before resuming their actions. Becky was silent for a while, thinking of what to say if anything.

"That... He was... You touched Peter... Be thankful you're still alive and all your limbs are still attatched..." Reaching over she took another scoop of paste and started on the next section of his back.

"A brother complex?" Feliciano asked, a small smile crossing his face. "Ve~ I wonder how he'd react if I told him Fratello's the same way with me. But... I'd never hurt Peter. Even if he's Arthur's little brother, he's got nothing to do with what's happening to me. Besides, hurting a child makes me sick."

"We never know what a caged beast will do to get free..." Becky carefully worked around some stitching. "Peter's... Peter is still innocent... and he's all that Arthur has left after the Turks..." Becky clenched her fists and swallowed hard. "I shouldn't be telling you any of this..." she mumbled, shaking her head and going back to work.

Feliciano hummed in understanding. "Sometimes... It's best to let things out. Ve... Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. You and Peter... Are nice. I like you both~"

"I swear if you use anything I say against us or for your benefit... I'll slit your throat myself..." Becky warned darkly and rubbed a bit harder to show she wasn't joking. With a breath she relaxed again and went back to rubbing in the herbs. "Aunt Vicky died giving birth to Peter... Our fathers were killed during an attack from the Turks..." As she spoke her hands slowly came to a stop. "He was training to take his father's place as head of their business... They were merchants and the life blood of the islands... But without Uncle Rick... Artie didn't have enough knowledge to continue that way... My family ended up taking in Art and Peter... We've known each other since we were little... One day, jokingly, Al suggested becoming a pirate..." The blonde paused and chuckled. "I still remember the dumbfounded look on Al's face when Arthur said it was a good idea... He feels it's his job to protect the Islands... Keep us all alive by bringing in money and new goods... He might not admit it but I know he's looking for that ship..."

Feliciano grunted in pain a bit, craning his neck to look back at her. "Funny thing about that is... We are too, kinda. We just happen to be looking for Nonno's treasure while we're at it." Though, it did kinda hit a sore spot on him that Arthur was looking to steal the treasure that their grandfather had left behind.

"Speaking of which... Which story is true?" She leaned in grinning curiously. "Did he raid the Kingdom's Galleon? Or did he overthrow a greedy dictator and take all his money? Or that it's enough to keep a ship going for decades? Come on tell me..." So many stories about Captian Vargas's treasures have circulated that no one actually knew what was true and what was just bullshit. At least Becky seemed to lighten up some at the new topic.

Feliciano shrugged in reply. "Ve... Even _we_ don't know. Though, Nonno did tell us this much~ He risked life and limb to get it, and that he'd die to protect it. Apparently, he stole it from the Turks~!" The Italian grinned, feeling a flame of pride flicker in his chest.

"Must be something if he got it from those bastards..." Finally she reached over, taking a towel to clean off her hands. "Come on, I need to sit you up so I can wrap the bandages..." Becky dropped the towel and reached down, getting her hands under his arms to help him up. With Becky's help, Feliciano managed to sit up, grimacing slightly.

"Ve... He really did a number on me... I'm probably not going to able to move comfortably for a while, huh?" he asked, though his voice held no trace a bitterness or disgust.

"At least you don't have to worry about getting whipped anytime soon..." She chuckled and held the starting end of the bandage to his chest. "Hold this." As soon as he had a hold of it she began passing the roll of bandages around Feliciano's torso.

"... No. He seems like the kind of guy that'll do it again before I'm even close to being healed," was the soft reply. "Lovino's gonna throw a fit when he sees this..."

"I never said you'd be healed... Just that you won't get whipped soon..." The top part of his torso was wrapped when she reached down for a new roll to continue wrapping.

The Italian grimaced at the prospect. "Joy... If one good thing came out of all this, it was kicking Alfred in the nads, ve~" he chirped, holding the beginning of the new roll in place when Becky handed it to him.

"So that's why he took a bag of ice after he came back up..." Becky mused as she finished tucking in the end so it wouldn't come loose. "There... All done. Might I suggest sleeping on your stomach for the first few nights?"

"Ve~ Understood!" Feliciano chirped. Not that he would be here much longer, and thank God for that. _Ve... I'm going to look even worse tonight than yesterday. Especially without my shirt..._

Becky helped Feliciano lay back down before she started cleaning up. Once everything was together she set them outside in the hallway and brought in a few things. "Here's some water, and one of Alfred's old shirts... It's probably a bit big for you but it's all I could find," she explained, setting the two objects near the resting Feliciano. "Get some rest; I'll see if they'll let me feed you tomorrow..." With that she gave him a small pet on the head and headed out, taking the bloody towels and such back up stairs.

Feliciano really wanted to sleep after Becky left. But... He needed to stay awake. If he fell asleep, Ludwig might not wake him up, and frankly... The promise of those visits was really the only thing keeping him going at the moment. It was what gave him the energy he'd had earlier when he'd fought back. However, the events of the day had drained him enough that he soon succumbed to slumber against his will.

* * *

><p><strong>Fourth chapter of the damn day... It is now 10:30. I've been writing since... 4, I think? I dunno... All I know is that I had a sudden burst of productivity today, so yay~ Now hopefully I don't have to go on another six or so month hiatus.<strong>

**Review!**


	16. Arc One, Chap 15

**A/N: It's currently... 11:26 as I'm typing this, and my brain is about to go to mush. Yet I still think it's a good idea to try and write out another chapter of this thing. Fuuuuu- I'm going to regret this in the morning. I just know it.**

**A/N: ;w; I was editing this and when I went to save, it said I had to log in, so I lost a lot of my editing. *cries***

**Disclaimer: Do I _look_ like a Japanese Estonia to you?**

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One, Chapter Fifteen: Reunited And It Feels So Good~<strong>

The sun had been down for a while and activity in the Tavern had died down. Ludwig had bought a few pieces of dried fish as he wandered down the alley again. He spotted the small barred window and knelt down peering in. "Oi... Feliciano..." he called quietly. He looked around but didn't spot the Italian. "Feli?" he called a bit louder when there was no response. _Dear gott, don't tell me they moved him... _A groggy "Ve..." was the reply as the Italian in question carefully sat up.

"Ludwig?" Feliciano got to his feet, unable to stifle a noise of pain. "Ve~ No chains tonight~" he said, happily reaching up to slip his fingertips through the bars and brush them across the German's face. The blood on the white bandages that covered his chest and back was easy to make out even in the dark, though he continued to smile as if there was nothing wrong. Ludwig was thrilled when he felt Feliciano's fingers.

"Are you o..." he started to say as he took the Italian's hand. He stared at Feliciano's chest and the bandages. "W-what did they do to you!" The German nearly exploded and it took a lot for him to remember that it wasn't safe, it would ruin everything if they got caught. Not just for him, but it would make things worse on Feliciano. He forced his hand through the bars as far as it would go and brushed some hair from Feliciano's face. The other smiled at him sadly.

"Ve... I made Arthur mad, so he whipped me. And Alfred poured salt water on them, too. But it doesn't really hurt that bad." _Lies._ "I'll be fine." _But only if you're with me._ "Although, I think Arthur'll do it again... B-but I can handle it, ve~!" _Please help me..._ The Italian's true thoughts were reflected through his eyes as he reached up his other hand to hold onto the blond's, so much larger than his own.

"No... He won't... You won't have to..." The larger male rested his head against the bars. "I-I'll get you out... Tonight... We can hide for two days until they come for us..." Ludwig didn't have much fully planned out yet, and it seemed like he'd have to take a page from his brother and just wing it. A thought hit the German and he chuckled. Usually he's trying to keep Feliciano off of him but now? He doesn't want to let go or be let go. The younger cocked his head slightly in question.

"Did you think of something funny?" he asked, stroking the side of Ludwig's face with his thumb. Feliciano suddenly crumpled to his knees, having to let go of the other's hand with a dismayed noise. "M-mi dispiace... I'm just... Tired. I think I lost too much blood, vehehehe~"

Ludwig's heart sank when he was left without the soft touch. "Don't vorry about it... just get some rest..." he said softly as he pulled his hand back through the bars. The German winced slightly as he felt his hand nearly come off his wrist. "Here... Eat something..." Ludwig told him as he slipped a small package of dried fish into the room. "Just... Eat and rest... I'll see you before morning, ja?"

Feliciano nodded, offering a smile in return. "Ve~ Grazie. Be safe," he called. The Italian opened the package once Ludwig had left, finishing the entire thing quickly. Afterwards he stuck the trash in his pocket, not wanting to leave any indication that someone had been giving him food in case things didn't go as planned and he had to stay here longer. After that he lay back down on his stomach, finally able to fall into a peaceful sleep void of dreams, a welcome relief from the constant need to stay awake at all times.

* * *

><p>Ludwig wanted to get some sleep before commencing his operation to free Feliciano. But no matter how hard he tried he simply tossed and turned, unable to get the rest he wanted. Finally giving up he repacked his bag, putting Feliciano's change of clothes on top. The boy was definitely going to need them.<p>

After checking the first floor a few times he made his move. Quietly Ludwig slipped across the eating hall and to the kitchen. It took a moment for him to find the stairs, but he hurried along, careful not to let them creak. Finally he was at the bottom in the storage, and for a moment he panicked as he tried to get his bearings. Off along the far wall was a set of stairs with a door at the top. It was clearly the one to the back of the building, so at least now he had something to work from. Feliciano's window was to the left of the door... So he went forward and headed right. Near by was a lit hallway... This had to be it. Taking the keys that were hanging from a peg nearby, he hurried over to the room that had a familiar coat hanging next to it. Inside he could see the sleeping Italian. "Oi, Feliciano..." he called in a whisper as he unlocked the door. Feliciano mumbled something and turned his head towards Ludwig, blinking sleepily. All of a sudden he was awake and sitting up, grinning at the other.

"Ve~ Time to go?" he murmured in reply, getting to his feet. First thing he was going to do when he got out of here was hug the German for all he was worth.

"Ja," the taller replied quickly, going to the Italian's side. "Come on, let's get you out of here..." Ludwig went and helped the pirate up to his feet. Pausing a moment after getting out of that horrible room, the German took the coat hanging and folded it before placing it neatly into his bag. "Let's go," he said, holding out his hand to the other. Feliciano gladly took it, interlacing their fingers. He appeared to think for a moment before he hugged Ludwig tightly, burying his face in the other's neck. The Italian took a deep breath and let it out slowly, warm air fanning out over the skin.

"I can't thank you enough, ve..."

Ludwig seemed to hesitate for a moment before bringing his hands up to Feli's shoulders. "Nein, not yet..." he said gently, pushing Feliciano back to the floor. "Vait till we get back to the Scarlet Maiden... To Lovino and the others... Ja?" Gently he brushed a few strands of hair from his forehead before placing a kiss on each of the Italian's cheeks. "Now... Let's get the hell out of here."

Feliciano's cheeks had taken on a faint rosy hue and he nodded dumbly. "Ve~ Lead the way~" he chirped once he had recovered from the initial surprise.

Once again Ludwig was on the move, this time with Feliciano in tow. Carefully moving around all the stuff in the basement, the two reached the back door. Thankfully it gave them no problems and within seconds the duo found themselves in the alley. "This way," Ludwig said, tugging gently on Feliciano's hand. Coming out of the alley the German nearly had a heart attack when he came face to face with a pair of black eyes. It took a moment for him to realize that it was just a bear. The adorable bear cub looked up from his fish, giving Ludwig a curious look and then turned to Feliciano cocking it's head curiously.

"We need to keep moving..." Ludwig muttered, adjusting his hold on Feliciano's hand. With a gentle tug he led the freed captain towards the outskirts of town.

Feliciano nodded, following after the other happily. "Ve~ If it's with Ludwig, I'll go anywhere~" he said with a grin, interlacing their fingers together.

"Who was that?" Matthew asked the bear sitting on the barrel as the two left, handing the creature another fish. He stood there for a moment before recognizing the smaller of the two. Copper hair, brown eyes, that annoying curl, and all those bandages... "I have to let the captain know!" Matthew yelled in his soft spoken tone.

"Who are you?" the bear asked as he rubbed one of his ears before starting on the new fish.

"Not now Kumanji!" Matthew cried as he scooped up the bear and hurried back to the tavern. "Stay here..." Matthew instructed, setting the bear on the counter and hurried up the stairs. "Arthur! Arthur! Bad news _bad news!_" he yelled, pounding on the door. Oh dear God, Arthur was not going to be happy, especially after what happened the other day. A tired swear was his reply and some stumbling before the door opened to reveal Arthur with bedhead and without his eyepatch, clothed in some over sized pajama looking things. A rare sight indeed.

"What is it- Um..." _Name name what's his bloody name!_ "Marty?"

"Matthew, sir... Rebecca and Alfred's brother..." he corrected. "Wait, that's not important! The prisoner's escaped! I was taking Kuma for an early morning walk and gave him some fish and all of a sudden a large muscular blond and Feliciano came out of the alley and headed off out of town! I came as quick as I could to let you know!" The panicked sandy blond male took a few deep breaths and waited for Arthur's, no doubt loud, reaction. The pirate captain cursed loudly, running past Matthew to go wake up Alfred so they could head out in search.

"Thanks for alerting me, Matthew! Go look for them, I'll go with Alfred! Wake up you stupid git!" The sound of a body hitting the floor could be heard as Arthur pulled the sheets from under Alfred and flipped him off the bed.

"Yes sir! I'll see if Kumakichi can pick up their trail!" Matthew answered to the captain and hurried back downstairs. Standing at the counter, the young Williams brother caught his breath and looked at his bear. "Please, I need you to find those two guys we ran into... I'll get you all the fish you can eat if you do!"  
>Kumajiro was cleaning his paws when the offer finally sunk in.<p>

"Nn..." The white bear gave a nod as he got up onto his paws and jumped down from the counter. Matthew followed the bear as it lead him out of town.

* * *

><p>The two fugitives made it to the edge of town as the horizon started to turn pink. They made it out, but now they would have to find a place to hide until tomorrow night. "How are you doing? Is your back ok?" Ludwig asked as they continued to move, worried that all the movement might be to much for the injured Italian.<p>

Feliciano shook his head, smiling cheerfully. "Ve~ Nope! I feel fine!" Though in reality he felt like crying as the stitches in his back pulled the wounded flesh when he moved.

"You best not be lying to me..." was Ludwig's only warning as he ducked under some low branches. The Italian's smile dropped and he followed suit, letting out a noise of pain when his back protested.

"V-ve... M-maybe I was lying a bit..." he confessed, unaware of the blood now seeping through the bandages slowly but surely.

"Let me see..." Ludwig stopped and turned Feliciano around. "They're opening up..." They needed to find a spot to hide and quick so Ludwig could clean the injuries. Biting his lip, the German scooped up Feliciano and began moving again. The Italian squealed slightly in surprise before looking up at Ludwig in faint awe.

"I-I can walk, ve!" he protested, though didn't make a move to try and get down. Tentatively he wrapped his arms around the blond's neck, resting his head against him. _I feel strange..._

"Ja, I know..." the German replied, taking some tentative steps down a small hill. "But we don't need you opening more of those cuts on your back...!" The ground gave away slightly, just enough to land Ludwig on his backside and slide down a bit before coming to a stop.

"Ludwig, are you alright?" The smaller asked, hands flitting over the German's body to check for injuries. Not that he expected there to be any, it's just that he was in a nervous state of mind and his brain automatically went to the worst possible scenario of the other being hurt.

"Ja I'm fine..." It took a moment for the German to get back up to his feet. He wasn't sure how long it would take for them to realize Feliciano was missing... If he was lucky they wouldn't find out til tomorrow. If not, he'd have to find a place to lay low til Lovino and Antonio arrived to pick them up. Hopefully lady luck was on their side. Feliciano kept a worried gaze on him before turning his head and pressing his lips to the skin just below Ludwig's ear, keeping them there. He'd felt this way a long time ago... The German froze in response to feeling the Italian's soft lips against his skin. "Feliciano... don't... please..." He needed to keep focused, he needed to find a place to hide... A place to check Feliciano's injuries, a place to rest... The brunet paused, looking up at him.

"Just... Just one more..." he murmured, looking up and connecting their lips softly, his tongue slipping past the surprised man's lips. Willpower wavering, Ludwig persued the kiss for a moment before backing off.

"T-this... should wait..." he said, gasping for breath and feeling his face flush.

Feliciano nodded, nuzzling him. "Ve~ Alright. But Ludwig? I intend to make good use of later."

Ludwig chuckled, "Ja, fine... Last thing we need is to be captured in the middle of a kiss... Let's keep moving..." he said, adjusting the Italian in his arms and getting on the move again. By now the sun had cleared the horizon. They had to hide out for two nights...

Feliciano smiled widely, nestling himself against Ludwig's body. "I like how well I fit against you..."

Taking a deep breath, Ludwig pushed those thoughts to the side so he could focus on what was important. Hiding, surviving, and getting to the rendevous point were the top three things on his list right now. "Just a little further and we'll rest... And I'll look at that back..." he explained with a small smile. After leaving Feliciano earlier he went and got a few things... Food stuffs, mostly dried meats so they wouldn't have to worry about actually cooking anything, and clean bandages... Plenty of them.

"Grazie~" the smaller replied, letting his eyes close. "Nn... Is it ok if I go to sleep?"

"Ja, it's ok..." Ludwig affirmed, adjusting the Italian a bit. He held Feliciano so he was more upright and flush against his chest. "Get some rest..." he said softly and kept on moving. Off in the distance he could hear the sound of water. Soon enough the Italian was out like a light, his head resting on Ludwig's chest.

* * *

><p><strong>More inbox spamming today. I actually had to edit quite a bit of what I'd written with Arthur, Alfred, and Becky out so that the story would flow better... Mostly it was just shenanigans with Art and Al fumbling to get ready to go chase Feliciano and Ludwig. Also, tiny bit of GerIta for you guys~ <strong>

**Review!**


	17. Arc One, Chap 16

**A/N: Yup, back for another update. Hooray! Thanks so much to everyone who faved, alerted, or reviewed; seeing those things in my inbox makes my day, to be honest.**

**Disclaimer: Psshaw!**

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One, Chapter Sixteen: Goddammit Kuma<strong>

"Are you sure they went this way?" Matthew asked softly as he struggled through some thick underbrush. He had a hard time believing they came this way, as it was hard enough for him to get through this stuff, let alone a guy twice his size and an injured man.

Kumajiro stopped and turned his head, giving his owner a small nod before sniffing the air and continuing on. Matthew sighed and followed the bear, trusting the little thing's love of fish would keep him on track. "I hope we find them soon..." he muttered as a branch snapped back and smacked him in the face.

* * *

><p>Feliciano was still nestled against Ludwig, unaware of the Canadian and polar bear on their trail. He'd refused to let go of the other, and it's not like he'd easily be pried off without hurting him. Ludwig had found an abandoned, out of the way home that had probably belonged to someone before York became a bustling port town. The German he clung to sat there in silence with Feliciano snug against him. He let him sleep for a bit before trying to rouse the Italian. "Oi... Feliciano..." Ludwig murmured softly, giving the captain a gentle shake. He really needed to take a look at that back and clean it up. The smaller man grumbled slightly but opened his eyes, looking up at Ludwig before a smile spread across his face.<p>

"Si?" he asked, nuzzling the German. Giving a small smile of his own, Ludwig gently kissed Feliciano on the forehead.

"Lay down, I want to check your back and change the bandages..." Last thing he wanted was for Feliciano to get an infection. The Italian turned a faint pink but nodded, moving away from him and laying down as instructed.

"Ve... There shouldn't be any infection or anything. Miss Becky put some herbal stuff on it to prevent that. She's really nice~"

"Becky? Who's she?" the other asked as he cut away the bandages and stared at Feliciano's back. It looked bad, all green and such. Lightly brushing his hand over Feliciano's back, some of the dried ointment brushed away. The places that bled were where he had been stitched up. "She must of taken good care of you."

"Ve~ She did. She's- The owner of the tavern..." the injured male replied slowly, not wanting to reveal that Becky was Alfred's sister. "She's the one who brought me food and kept me company."

"Dat's good..." Once Ludwig was done brushing off some of the dried ointment, he dug around looking for the small jar he got in the market and started covering the stitched wounds. The stuff was thick and reddish brown in color, smelled kinda earthy, but it would help to keep the injuries from opening up again when they started to move again. His large hands worked gently on the Italian's back, carefully rubbing the stuff over the stitched flesh. With what little light was left coming into the small abandoned hut, Ludwig looked over Feliciano's back again. "Der, sit up so I can get this wrapped again..." he commanded, wiping the rest of the ointment off on the old bandages and getting out some clean ones once his hands were mostly clean. "I also have some new clothes for you."

Feliciano sat up as instructed, turning a smile to Ludwig. "Ve... Grazie Ludwig~ But... Could you not look while I change?" he asked, turning a faint nervous pink. He was glad that the German hadn't seen the burned, scarred over tissue from when he was younger. Sure, his weren't really that noticeable unless he wore short breeches or something or if his clothing moved in just the right way to show his lower back, but they still... Were painful reminders of the ones his brother bore from protecting him, as well as the man and woman that had given their lives for them.

The German simply gave him an odd look. He wondered why Feliciano was being shy all of a sudden but just shrugged it off as he began wrapping his chest. "Ja... No problem..." His response was a small sigh of relief that didn't go unnoticed as the other placed a hand on his cheek.

_What's the word...?_ Feliciano wondered. _O__h! _"Danke..." he replied with a warm smile, stroking Ludwig's cheek with his thumb.

"I-it's no problem" Ludwig stammered, leaning his head slightly into Feliciano's touch. Closing his eyes, Ludwig took a deep breath and just took a moment before reaching around Feliciano and finishing off the wrapping. Instead of releasing him, though, he let his arms linger around the other's waist for a moment before letting go. "I'll wait outside..." said the German as he climbed up to his feet and headed towards the door. "Your clothes are at the top of the bag."

Feliciano nodded, cheeks a little warmer as he opened the bag and grabbed the shirt on top, pulling it over his head and wincing when his back protested to the movement his arms made to do so. He sighed, starting to unbuckle his pants. "Ve... Bending over to get my pants off and on is not gonna be fun," he said to himself, having simply crouched down to get the shirt. Nevertheless, Feliciano removed the dirty garment, running a finger lightly over some of the burns his skin showed. Soon enough he was fully dressed and poked his head out the door to smile at Ludwig. "Ve~ You can come back in now Luddy."

Slowly climbing back to his feet from where he had decided to sit as he waited, Ludwig brushed off his backside before heading back inside. He gave an exhausted sigh as he sat back down where he was before. When was the last time he slept? Well he did doze on and off with Feliciano earlier but... That really didn't count. Thinking back, Ludwig realized he hadn't slept in a day and a half, and now it was starting to catch up to him. "I'm going to get some sleep..." he muttered, leaning over and using the bag as a pillow. Feliciano nodded, going and laying down beside Ludwig on his stomach whilst draping his coat over both of them like a blanket.

"Ve~ It'll be better if we're both well rested, si?" he chirped, a faint yawn following afterwards. "Buonanotte Ludwig," the copper haired male sighed, nuzzling the German a bit. There was a small affirmative noise from the sleeping man as he shifted slightly to accommodate the Italian. It only took a few seconds for the blond to go from sleeping to dead to the world.

* * *

><p>Arthur, meanwhile, was heading in the wrong direction from the two's little hideaway, trying to find the path that would be easiest for the two to get through. It was getting dark, but still no sign of the duo.<p>

"Artie, we should think about heading back before it gets dark, we did't bring torches... And we haven't seen hide nor hair of Vargas, his accomplice, or Matt..."

Arthur growled something inaudible, but he had to admit. Alfred was right. "If only I had my spell book with me I could conjure some fire for us," he sighed, stopping for a moment before turning around. "Right then. Let's head back for now."

Alfred groaned a little as he started leading the way back. "Couldn't you, like, 'poof' them back or something?"

"It's not that simple. It's almost impossible to do so with people, but relatively easy with objects. How do you think I can always find your things?" Arthur asked dryly.

"... Is that how you always find my stuff in your room?" Alfred stopped and looked at Arthur. "Man, I knew there was something up with that! Hey! Why don't you just find the treasure with that?" he asked.

"Because not only do I not know _what_ to search for, I have no idea whatsoever _where_ to search, either." The Brit sighed, running a hand through his hair before looking at the sky. "It shouldn't be this hard... They don't know the land and one of them is injured to the point that they'd have to stop quite frequently..."

"Maybe we just went the wrong way?" Alfred suggested.

"Bullocks!"

* * *

><p>The sun had finally gone down by the time Arthur and Alfred had arrived back at town. "Man... I'm gonna eat three plates when we get back to Becky..." this thought was confirmed by the loud rumble that came from the American's midsection. Despite the foul mood Arthur was in, Alfred's statement and the accompanying noise made his lips quirk up in amusement.<p>

"Where on earth did you get an appetite like that?" he asked. "Hm... I haven't made biscuits in a while, actually..." It was a not so subtle hint that Arthur would make them soon enough, and while he couldn't cook for the most part, cookies, fish, and chips were some of the few things he didn't completely mutilate.

Alfred's face lit up as he turned around and gave Arthur a big hug. "Oooo your gonna make biscuits? You gotta do them tonight then! Or I won't be able to think of anything else! Even sex won't get my mind off your delicious biscuits!"

Arthur flushed and shoved Alfred away from him, smoothing out his rumpled clothes. "Yes, well... We'll see." However, the both of them knew that Arthur was going to make the baked good for sure now. He never had been good at denying Alfred what he wanted, especially when it came to him asking for his food. Hell, anyone asking for his food made the acid eyed blond more than willing to cook for them.

"Thanks Artie~ You're the best!"

* * *

><p>"Maple..." Matthew groaned as he struggled to keep up with the young white polar bear leading the way to, hopefully, the runaway captive and his cohort. The two soon came to a small clearing and Kumajiro sniffed before running over to the hut and plopped down. Matthew followed and peered into the window of the old hunter's hut. Inside he could make out two figures sleeping on the floor. "It's them! It's them it's them it's them!" the younger JonesWilliam brother squealed as he picked up the bear and gave it a big hug. "We gotta tell Arthur!"

"Fish."

"As soon as we get back to town..."

Kumajiro wiggled in Matthew's arms and dropped to the ground, taking off running back to town. "W-wait up!" Matthew called after his pet, taking off after it.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter this time. Next one will (hopefully) be longer. once again, thanks to everyone who reads this story and enjoys it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!<strong>

**Review!**


	18. Arc One, Chap 17

**A/N: Okay, it's been a long time and I'm really sorry about that. We lost all of our writing due to a problem with my computer so everything from the last chapter onward had to be re-written. I'm sorry! **

**Disclaimer: Ha... Ha ha... Ha ha, hahahahaha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One, Chapter Seventeen: Tensions of the Worst Kind<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning Feliciano found himself assaulted by sunlight, causing him to groan slightly and hide his face in Ludwig's broad chest.<p>

"Ve... It's morning..." he muttered, arms snaking around the German's neck as he cuddled him.

"Just a bit longer..." the other muttered, pulling the coat up over their heads to block out the offending light. He still felt exhausted and just too comfortable to want to get up. Gently he wrapped an arm around Feliciano and held him close. The Italian flinched slightly at the pressure on his injured back, but didn't say anything about it. At least it wasn't on one of the more severe cuts... Idly he wondered how much time they had before they needed to move. Unfortunately for the pirate captain, it wasn't much...

* * *

><p>"A-Arthur... Sir... We... found them..." called the worn out Matthew. He didn't even bother knocking this time and just entered the room to rouse the captain. "T-The old Hunter's shack... so sleepy..." He yawned, looking ready to drop at any moment.<p>

Arthur lifted his head sleepily, sitting up to stretch the stiff muscles. "Come again...?"

Sinking to his knees, Matthew laid his head on the edge of the bed, almost falling straight to sleep. "They made it all the way out to the old hunter's shack..." he repeated. "They were sleeping when I found them and hurried back..." Though even though it was a half day trip from town to the place, he didn't want to let them know how many times he got lost in the dark. He looked up when he heard Arthur stumbling out of bed, the Brit now wide awake.

"Matthew, you and that bear of yours are life savers. Take a nice rest while your brother and I go get them."

"Ah, thank you sir..." The middle Jones somehow found the energy to strip off his boots and dirty clothes before climbing into the spot the captain had vacated. It was nice and warm and he had no trouble falling straight to sleep. Arthur shook his head in a fond sort of exasperation before going to get Alfred.

"_Alfred! Get up!_" he yelled, making as much racket as he could to cause the man to awake. Lord knew he could sleep through a hurricane... The other Jones soon sat up, however, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Sup Artie?" he muttered followed by a yawn and a stretch. It took a moment for him to remember what was going on through his sleep fogged mind. Once he did though he was wide awake. "Oooo did we find them did we find them!?" he asked, scrambling for his glasses and clothes.

"Matthew found them," Arthur corrected. "Unfortunately, we had nothing to do with it." Still, they knew where Feliciano and his rescuer were hiding. No matter who had found them; it was a good thing.

"I meant that in a general sense... but..." Alfred paused, sighed, and finished putting his clothes on, then sat to pull his boots on. "So where are they?"

"Do you remember that old abandoned hunting shack? We used to play there as kids? That's where they are. Matthew said they were sleeping." Once again, Arthur's hair was a disaster area and two acid green eyes followed Alfred's movements.

"_But Arthur, can't you just leave them alone?_" Flying Mint Bunny asked him, settling on the Brit's shoulder. The magical creature had been awoken as well by all the noise and cuddled against his neck.

"I'm afraid not Minty..." Arthur replied, reaching up a hand to stroke his familiar.

"Wha?" The first mate looked up from his boot. "I worry about you some times Arthur..." he muttered as he watched the captain pet... Something on his shoulder. With his boots tied, Alfred got up and threw on a vest and his belt. "I hope when you have kids, they don't get any of your weird habits..."

Arthur sputtered indignantly for a few moments, eventually choosing to simply cuff the American around the ear. "Oh, sod off you git. I'm completely normal!"

Alfred simply smiled and clapped a hand on Art's shoulder, chuckling lightly. "Let's go catch us some escapees and teach them a lesson!"

"Yes, let's... And I've already got a pretty good idea of how to go about it."

* * *

><p>The German woke with a sudden start, quickly he sitting up and looking around. After a moment he recalled where he was: an old rundown shack in the middle of enemy territory. Taking another look around he realized how late in the day it was already. He must of really been tired, as the sun was already half way up. They would have to get moving again... Maybe eat a little first... Make it to the rendezvous spot by nightfall and get their asses off the island and sail away. Hopefully luck was still on their side and Feliciano's disappearance had gone unnoticed still.<p>

Feliciano himself had already been up for some time and appeared to have a cloth filled with something at his feet. "Ve~ You're up! There was a few berry bushes outside, so I went and picked some for us to eat." Upon closer inspection that something was a pile of blackberries, the Italian's hands scratched up from the stickers, not that he seemed to mind.

"Danke..." Reaching out Ludwig took a few and popped them into his mouth. They were pretty damn good, he mused. Reaching for a few more he noticed Feliciano's hands, and a few stickers that were stuck in his fingers. "Come here..." he said softly, taking one of the hands in his own and pulled it close to his face. The German tried to pull them out with his fingers but just couldn't get a grip... So he did the next best thing. Bringing the fingers up to his lips, Ludwig used his tongue as a guide and gently bit down on the sticker and pulled it out before moving on to the next one. The Italian who's hand he was ridding of the foreign objects felt heat flood his cheeks, breath hitching with every accidental brush of the German's tongue on his skin. If it weren't for the sharp pricks of pain each removal of a sticker brought, he was positive he would've already attempted to claim Ludwig's lips. _Ve... You don't even realize what you do to me, do you...?_

Ludwig was in a slightly similar situation, driving himself crazy with his own actions. The Italian's hands were sweet, and not just from the berry juice that lingered on them either. In his mind's eye, he could see himself still holding the hand he leaning forward and kissing Feliciano before working his way do...

**NO NO STOP...**

Spitting out the last thorn, Ludwig shook his head and took a deep breath. He really didn't need those thoughts right now, they were... inconvenient, uncomfortable and.. um... uncalled for, yeah, that's it. At least that's what he told himself. "Dere you go..." he said, releasing the hand before turning away, an ever so slight blush on his cheeks. Reaching out he popped a few more berries into his mouth.

Feliciano pouted slightly before smirking, pressing himself against Ludwig's back. "Ve... I want a taste, too~" he crooned, turning Ludwig's head towards him before kissing the slightly stained lips, humming happily. It took a moment for the German to comprehend what was going on. Ludwig reached up and gently cupped Feliciano's face and ran his thumb across the Italian's cheek. Succumbing to the need to breathe, he pulled away slightly gasping for the much needed air that the sudden kiss had robbed him of. "W-we should get ready to move... We'll be meeting up with your bruder tonight..." he informed quietly.

Feliciano nodded, licking his lips to rid them of the sweet residue left from the taste of the berries. "Ve... I can't wait to get home. What about you?" The Italian had since stood up, offering a hand to the larger.

"Ja... It would be nice to get a good night sleep in mein own hammock..." Taking Feliciano's hand, he got up under his own power, back and joints popping from sleeping on the hard floor. After a stretch everything stopped popping and creaking. "Ahhh... Dat's better..."

Feliciano merely shuddered. "I never could get used to that sound..." he muttered. "Fratello does it right before we get into a fight or something with his knuckles."

"Oh..." Ludwig gave the captain a look before giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. He would have to remember that for later. Either way he picked up the bag and looked at the pile of berries. "Let's bring them with since you went through all the trouble of picking them..."

Feliciano nodded, smiling brightly once more. "Ve~ Si!" he practically sang, crouching down to make a makeshift sack out of the cloth they rested on so they would be easier to carry around. "The sun's getting pretty high. We should hurry," he noted with a glance out the small windows of the shack. Ludwig nodded and lead the way out of the old shack, heading towards the direction of the water. He was barely across the small clearing when he heard something that froze him. Holding up a hand he motioned for Feliciano to stop and stay silent. Looking back toward the place they just left he heard it again: the crack of sticks underfoot. The Italian next to him stood stock still, cursing the fact he didn't have a sword, gun, anything at all. His blood ran cold when he heard some of Arthur's words as he spoke to Alfred.

"You know, since he didn't behave, I think I'll make good on my promise about his brother. He'd probably be more fun for the crew to mess with as well. Feliciano's too... Nice to get a good reaction out of, don't you think?"

"Sounds like fun..." Alfred chuckled darkly, glancing up as the two came around the old building and froze mid-step. He stood there in silent shock that Vargas and the blond were still in the area. "Must be our lucky day Artie... There they are..." He grinned before taking off towards the two. The sudden movement appeared to have snapped the duo that were being pursued out of their shock, as the next thing Arthur knew, the two had run off as well.

"_**MOVE**_!" Ludwig roared, grabbing Feliciano and bodily dragging him away for a bit before the Italian's brain got the memo and he began to run on his own, making Arthur growl. Even hurt he was a fast little bastard... However, a wide grin filled with malicious intent spread across the green eyed man's face when Feliciano's foot got caught in the underbrush, causing him to take a tumble. The Brit sped up in response, hoping to catch him before he could get up. Alfred grinned picking up his speed a bit as well and was on the fallen Italian like a Hawk on a mouse.

"Gotcha ya slick little bastard..." he chuckled, grabbing Feliciano by the shoulders and pulling him up to his feet.

Ludwig heard the fall and nearly fell himself as he tried to stop but slid on some slick leaves. Making his abrupt turn around he sprinted back, his blue eyes burning with a frozen icy rage. "Lassen sie ihn du hurensohn!" the German yelled as he reached out with his left hand, grabbing Feliciano by the collar and followed around with a right hook to Alfred's face. The punch caught the American completely off guard and he was sent reeling backwards and into the oncoming Arthur. _That should buy us enough time to get some distance between us and them._ Ludwig thought before turning his attention back to his companion/. "Let's go!" he said firmly to the other, pushing the Italian into the lead this time.

Feliciano swallowed and started forward again while Arthur was struggling to push Alfred off of himself. "Grazie, Ludwig. This's, what, the third time you've saved me?" he asked, somehow still managing to joke despite the situation as he smiled back at the other.

"Just watch where you're going!" Ludwig yelled in response, glancing back every so often to see how close the other two were.

"Ve~ Don't worry. It was a one time mistake. I have no intention of making it again..."

_I hope to gott not..._ Ludwig thought to himself, because if the Italian did fall again, he doubted he would be able to stop in time.

Abruptly Feliciano stopped running, staring down at the drop off cliff he'd almost gone straight off of.

At that moment Ludwig had looked back, watching as Arthur slowed up. Yes! They were giving up! Wait... No... There was something about the Brit's grin that didn't bode well. Turning back around he noticed Feliciano had stopped. Why did he stop!

Oh...

That's why...

Shit...

It was impossible for Ludwig to stop in time as he collided with Feliciano. Holding him tight to his chest, the blond knocked them both over the edge of the steep embankment and they began to roll down. There was no time to think or even register all the pain that was going on, and he just held Feliciano's head protectively to his chest as he did his best to protect his own from getting mangled. The unmistakable sound of water soon grew louder in the German's ears as he clenched his teeth, doing the best he could to absorb as much of the damage as possible. Soon it would be over, they'd be in the water, and washed out to the ocean and closer to their destination. As they hit the bottom, though, Ludwig felt his head smack a rock. Last thing he could remember was being washed over by cold water, his arms going lax around Feliciano.

* * *

><p>Arthur's mouth dropped open when the two disappeared over the edge. That was just... He groaned and turned around, planning on finding a safer way down.<p>

"Dude no way!" Alfred peered over the edge, watching the two roll down the hill, dust kicking up in their wake before they made splash down. "That can't be good..." Even from that distance, Alfred could see red on a rock and pink in the water.

Arthur tsked, shaking his head. "Let's go find a way down there. If we're lucky they'll both be alive. If not... Sucks for them, I suppose."

* * *

><p>Feliciano wasn't sure how long they had been in the water or how far they had drifted. The bag of clothes and sack of blackberries were long gone. It was exhausting though, treading water and keeping Ludwig from drowning. It was a welcomed surprise when they got washed up on a sand bank. The only movement from Ludwig was the rise and fall of his chest, showing at least he was still alive.<p>

Feliciano sighed in relief upon seeing this, starting to stroke Ludwig's hair. It was messy and out of place, making him smile softly. _Ve... You really do look like him..._ he mused, eyes taking on an alarmed look when he drew his hand away and found blood on it. Quickly he checked the other over more thoroughly finding the blood slowly oozing from the back of Ludwig's head, and his face was clearly pale. At least now that he was out of the water the blood could finally stop instead of washing away. Slowly the German's eyes fluttered a little and opened slightly before closing again, the his head tilting slightly into Feliciano's hand as he blacked out again.

The Italian carefully moved Ludwig's head into his lap so that it was elevated, paying no mind to the blood that stained his pants. It'd come out eventually. The one thing he regretted at the moment was not having anything to use as a bandage to help stem the blood flow. His shirt might have worked if it wasn't so thin, plus it was just as soaked at the rest of him and wouldn't help much anyway. Hopefully things would start looking up...

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finished rewriting this chapter. Thanks to all of you for being so patient, as well to those of you who reviewed, favorite-d, alerted, or even simply read the story! Next chapter should hopefully be up soon. <strong>


	19. Arc One, Chap 18

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back again with another chapter. Thanks so much for your support and also for enjoying this story. I have a question for you all, though. Should I pick up my letter story again? It's been at least a year since I last posted anything for that... **

**Anyway, kind of short chapter (really short) but at least it got put up fairly soon.**

**Disclaimer: /flies off into the sunset to escape the fact that she doesn't own Hetalia**

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One, Chapter Eighteen: Bear Troubles<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ow shit man..." Alfred muttered as he stepped in a rodent hole and it jarred his face. His jaw was sore to the touch and he couldn't get the taste of blood out of his mouth. "Remind me to shoot that blond bastard's nuts off..." he muttered.<p>

"Have fun with that..." Arthur replied, sighing. He slapped at a bug buzzing near his ear. "Damn mosquitoes..." He never understood why the infernal things always bothered him.

"Oh that's just the beginning..." The American chuckled darkly before a loud crack and familiar grunting noises took his attention away from his visions of revenge. Stopping for a moment he looked around and spotted something that would be some trouble: a bear, and it seemed to have caught of whiff of something. The two men froze at the sight of the animal, staying as still as possible.

"Alfred... Stay quiet and back away slowly... You know the drill..." Arthur whispered, carefully placing his steps in an effort to make as little noise as the terrain permitted.

"Nnn..." Alfred glanced back to watch where he was going with periodic looks up to see what was going on in front of him. The bear stopped for a moment and sniffed the air and then the ground. All seemed well, at least until the massive beast of muscle and fur made a move in their direction.

_Damn... is it sniffing my blood?_ Alfred wondered as he lowered his hand to get a hold of his knife in case the thing decided to attack. As his hand brushed over his pocket he thought of something. _No... It couldn't be that... _He looked out the corner of his eye at Arthur as the Brit began chanting something in an old language under his breath, presumably trying to conjure up a spell of protection from memory. Instead he ended up with a squirrel on top of his head, making him curse quietly at the fluffy creature. "Please get the hell off my bloody head..."

"Dude... What's with the squirrel?" Alfred stared at the fluffy creature and watched it leap to a near by tree once it realized where it was. Paying more attention to the furry little tree rat than where he was going, the blond backed over a tree root that stuck up from the ground and landed hard on his backside. "Owww damn!" he cried out and quickly covered his mouth, cautiously looking over to the large furry creature they had been trying so hard to not alert to their presence. The bear hadn't seemed to like the loud noise and roared before it started charging the two pirates. Arthur swore loudly, yanking Alfred up and pushing him roughly to get him started.

"Move, dammit, move!" he shouted, continuing to shove the other forward.

Alfred whined as he scrambled to his feet and began to haul ass. "I'm going I'm going!" he cried as they began to backtrack quickly with the bear hot on their heels, the pain in his jaw long forgotten at the moment. "It better not want my cookie..." he muttered.

"What? Oh hell Alfred, give it the bloody biscuit; I can make more!" Honestly, sometimes Arthur wondered why he put up with this idiot... Well, he was a childhood friend... And first mate... And occasionally lover... The Jones kids _were_ the only ones that were really able to put up with the stuck-up Arthur when they were little, so he supposed that had something to do with it as well.

"But Artie..." the American started to whine. Wait, he said he'd make more... Well... Sacrificing one cookie for many more was a noble sacrifice... Alfred dug into his pocket pulling out the tasty treat. Once free of his pocket it slipped from his fingers and landed on the ground. Farewell fair cookie, we hardly knew ye... May your sacrifice not be in vain.

Arthur nodded in approval, speeding up a bit. "Good lad. We should get as far away as possible while we can now."

"Man...This blows..." Alfred muttered as he ran. He was too busy watching where he was going to notice that the bear had stopped at the cookie and gobbled it up quickly before heading back the way it had come.

Hopefully when they stopped running and were able to get back on track, they would be able to find the two rogue pirates that had slipped through their fingers and they hadn't gotten washed all the way out into the ocean. Or if anything, the blond was still alive so he could pay the bastard back for that sucker punch.

When Arthur didn't hear any crashing coming come from behind them, he chanced a look back and sighed in relief, starting to slow down. "It's... Gone," he panted, adrenaline rush fading and leaving his legs feeling like jello. Slowing up, Alfred looked back himself and sighed in relief as well. He found the energy to walk back to Arthur's side and just collapsed, panting heavily. "I need... A minute... Too much running... No breakfast..." The American just laid there, trying to catch his breath and regain his energy.

Arthur made a small noise of agreement, dropping into a sitting position. "Ugh... I hope that this doesn't go on for too long... I'm starting to think that his brother would've been less trouble."

Alfred rolled over and rested his head in Artie's lap while he recovered, nodding slightly. It was a faint feeling, but he was sort of hoping the sea _did_ take the two so they wouldn't have to put up with them anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Finished retyping this all in one day, woohoo! Granted it's short, like I said, but whatever. Just a little tidbit to let you know what Al and Artie are up to while making their way down to where Feliciano and Ludwig would be. Also to interject a bit more humor into the story. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting!**


	20. Arc One, Chap 19

**A/N1: Hey guys, what's up? I can't believe I didn't ask this earlier, but did everyone have a good holiday/new year's? ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Hetalia, just like Star Wars isn't owned by Disney. Oh wait, it is, so I don't.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One, Chapter Nineteen: Better Run<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been a somber five days on the Scarlet Maiden, and even the ever playful Yong Soo was silent and simply went about his tasks. They all knew a lot was riding on the outcome of the currently in motion rescue. As such, for about the tenth time since morning, Antonio went and looked over the long boat that he and Lovino would be taking later on in the day to go pick up Ludwig and Feliciano. Food, water, blankets... Medical supplies... Everything was still there...<p>

Looking to the sky he saw the sun was finally sinking into the horizon Soon they would be going to pick up the Captain and his rescuer... The Spaniard smiled to himself, and even if he felt guilty for thinking it, it had been nice being able to spend so much time with Lovino... But not under these circumstances. It felt like years since Lovino last smiled... Once everything was checked again he returned to the Italian's quarters and let himself in. "It's almost time..."

Lovino nodded silently, getting up from where he'd been sitting on his bed, a small clay figurine clutched in his hand. Gingerly he set it down, revealing it to be a squirrel, an item Feliciano had made for him a long time ago as children, back when blamed the furry little rats for just about everything. Briskly he walked past his first mate, letting their hands brush momentarily. Whether it was to reassure Antonio or himself that he was okay, the olive skinned man wasn't sure. Either way, he made his way to the long boat, stepping inside and waiting for Antonio to join him. When the Spaniard had done so, he nodded and the boat started lowering. Once it hit the water, the two men began rowing their way to the designated meeting spot.

* * *

><p>By the time their destination was in sight, it was long dark already. The sun had set quickly, leaving the two with only moonlight to guide their way. Antonio had since taking over the rowing but paused for a moment to give himself a moment's rest. Glancing at Lovino, it pained the Spaniard to see him like this. So quiet and lost looking... Nothing like his usual fiery self. Reaching out, he took the Italian's face in both his hands before leaning in and giving him a kiss.<p>

"I just want you to know..." Antonio began with a small forced smile. "... I will follow you no matter what... Understand?" He gave Lovino another heartfelt kiss before taking the oars in hand again and continuing their little trip. Lovino stared at him blankly for a moment with dulled eyes before a small spark lit them. The Italian placed a hand on Antonio's face, leaning forward just as the other had done moments before and pressing their lips together, slow and sweet.

"Promise me one thing," he murmured, "If anything happens to me... Don't follow me to Hell."

Antonio stopped for a moment and looked hard at Lovino in the moonlight before shaking his head. "Anywhere is anywhere Lovi... I'd never let you go alone..." Letting go of the oars again he reached out and wrapped his arms around the Italian, pulling him close and holding him tight. After a moment, the Spaniard chuckled a little before kissing Lovino's forehead "Anyway, I thought you would want to follow Feli... And we both know he's not going down..." Cracking a tiny smile, the green eyed brunet let go of the other and once again began rowing. "Now let's go pick up your brother and Ludwig..."

The slightly younger male managed a watery smile, wiping at his eyes with his hands. "S-si," he replied. Lovino took the second set of oars on the boat and started to help row as well, keeping in time with Antonio's strong and steady strokes.

* * *

><p>"There it is..." Antonio pointed at the rock formation that had been burnt into his memory for the past few days. With the two of them rowing in sync they had reached the meeting spot in minutes. Unfortunately there were no signs of anyone there waiting.<p>

Once they reached shallow waters the two jumped out and pulled the boat up onto the shore. Now it was just a matter of waiting. _They'll be here..._ Antonio thought to himself as he stood on the rocks and looked down the shore towards York. Lovino looked in the opposite direction, something having caught his eyes in the water a little ways away.

"Antonio, I'll be right back," he muttered, wading towards the object as his companion gave a small nod from his perch and continued to watch the beach line. That bag looked familiar... The Italian male pulled it to him when he got close enough, scrutinizing it a bit before opening the satchel. His eyes widened as he lifted out that familiar green and silver coat, clutching the waterlogged fabric tightly in one fist as his shoulders hunched and a lump formed in his throat. His brother wouldn't just let the garment go idly... _Something must've happened to them... To him..._

After a few moments of silence, save for the waves at the shore, Antonio turned and saw Lovino still out in the water, something not seeming quite right with him. Jumping down he hurried out to the Italian captain and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Lovi, what's..." He stopped when he saw what was in the young man's hands. "Come on, let's get back to shore..." he said, rubbing his shoulder soothingly. "It's just stuff Lovi... It's not them... Just stuff..." The Spaniard forced a smile and gave the other a reassuring kiss at the nape of his neck. "They'll be here..."

"They'd better be, or... O-or... Dammit, Feliciano hardly ever takes this thing off... So why the hell is it out here, floating in the damned ocean?"

"There there Lovi..." he murmured, lightly stroking the Italian's hair and beginning to lead him back to shore where he placed the bag and coat in their boat alongside the supplies they'd brought along. "We can ask them when they get here, sí?" Antonio suggested with an optimistic smile. The Spaniard had to view the glass half full, because if it was left up to the other, there would be no glass. "They'll be here Lovino... Ludwig promised remember?" he reminded the other brunet as he pulled the captain into his arms and took a seat on the rocks. The tanned man simply sat there with Lovino in his arms, looking up at the sky. Deep down somewhere inside the Spaniard, something was looking at reality, and how grim things were, and planted a seed of doubt, making him start to question if things were really going to work out like he kept saying. What if they didn't show up? What if Ludwig was caught? What if they did escape and something happened? Shaking his head, Antonio did his best to get those negative thoughts out of his mind. They weren't going to help anything, and he had to remain strong for Lovino. Because... If he lost hope... what would happen to his beloved captain?

"They'll be here Lovi... I just know it... You'll see..." The Spanish man smiled and held his Italian lover, lacing his fingers with the ones that had yet to let go of the emerald coat. Lovino loosened his grip if just barely on the fabric and gave a small nod, trying to straighten out his thoughts. If, no, _when_ the two showed up, he couldn't let them see what a wreck he'd become. He was the older brother after all, if only by a few minutes. "Y-you'd better be right, dammit."

* * *

><p>Slowly Ludwig opened his cool blue eyes and just stared up at the night sky, which was clear and the stars looked amazing. He could feel Feliciano lightly stroking his head seemingly out of habit, because when he glanced to the Italian, he looked to be sleeping. "Oi..." he said softly, reaching up to Feliciano's face. Instantly he regretted it as his head began to pound. After wincing he lightly touched the slightly younger man to see if he was actually awake. "H-how long has it been?"<p>

Feliciano opened his eyes immediately, looking down at him with a small smile. "Ve... A long time. But I didn't want to move you in case I made things worse. Are you ok? How's your head?"

"I've had worse..." Ludwig answered. "We should get moving..." Sitting up the German took a deep breath and tried to ignore the nauseating pain in his head. Taking a few more deep breaths he managed to get the pain down to a dull pulsing, though as he got up the pain flared and then went away, took a step it flared again... Hopefully they were close to where they needed to be. Feliciano stayed close to him, watching with worried eyes to make sure he stayed balanced.

"Ve... I hope Fratello's doing okay... I never asked; how did he take it? I bet he was as strong and cool as ever~"

_I rather wish you hadn't..._ Ludwig thought as they followed the river. "Ja... In a way I guess..." he lied, keeping his voice quiet. Apparently his face didn't match his answer as Feliciano frowned at the reply.

"Ve... Ludwig? He didn't take it too well, did he?" he asked after a little bit. Ludwig stopped and looked back at Feliciano with a pained look and simply shook his head a little bit before he began to move forward once again. He debated telling the other anything. No, not yet... Later once they were safe. Once this whole mess was behind them. The Italian behind him worried his lower lip, clenching and un-clenching his fists. Silence enveloped the two men, only broken by the sound of the river and their footsteps, with the occasional animal/bird making some noise as well. _Don't worry Fratello... I'm coming home~_

The two pressed on following the river. Ludwig could hear the faint sounds of open water, meaning they were getting ever so close to the ocean. Unfortunately time wasn't being kind. The river saved them time but Ludwig's injury more than ate up all that they had gained and then some. With any luck they would reach the shore just before the sun came up, but... Would they find the others before they headed back? Suddenly Feliciano reached for Ludwig's hand, holding it and smiling at him. "Ve~ I can hear the ocean~!" he chirped, grinning. The action had startled his blond companion slightly but a he received a small smile in return and a nod.

"Ja... It shouldn't be too long now." He gave Feliciano's hand a squeeze, not only in reassurance but because there was a flare of pain in his head at that moment. He knew the other would have seen the momentary pain on his face, as despite his air-headed appearance and oftentimes actions, it was hard to hide anything from him. Just as he'd thought, the Italian had caught the brief expression and stroked the back of his hand, raising it to his lips briefly.

"We'll get to rest soon, si? So just hang in there a little while longer... I'll see if Yong Soo has anything for the pain, too."

A good distance behind the two, two more followed. Arthur and Alfred had recovered and after figuring out where they were, found their way back and down to the river and then soon found the trail. They were close enough to keep an eye on the two of them, but not close enough to hear what they were saying. Arthur did wrinkle his nose at the displays of affection the duo (well, Feliciano, but the guy with him didn't seem to mind them) were showing, though. "They're acting like they're on vacation for Pete's sake..." he muttered.

"What does Peter have to do with this?" Alfred asked, turning to the Brit curiously.

"Nothing Alfred... It's a figure of speech..." the older man sighed, dragging his hand down his face in exasperation. A sudden loud growling sound distracted him and he looked at Alfred, one large eyebrow twitching. "You'd better hope they didn't hear that, you twit..."

The American chuckled softly in embarrassment as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. "Sorry... I think we're good though," he whispered, eyes flicking to where the two fugitive pirates continued walking as if nothing had happened. His face fell dramatically when suddenly Feliciano took off without warning, the scrawny man easily dragging his much more muscular rescuer behind him. Arthur cursed loudly, giving chase and abandoning any semblance of stealthiness with Alfred following close behind. "Aw shit man! I'm so sorry, Artie!"

"They get away, you can forget about those biscuits!" was the only reply he got. With the threat of being denied food hanging over his head, Alfred kicked it into overdrive and slowly started closing the gap between them and the other two.

Antonio had hardly moved all night. He just sat there on the rocks holding Lovino, keeping an eye out for their two friends. As the sun rose and gradually brightened the sky, it darkened the lives of the Spaniard and Italian. As it came up it meant time ran out... And they weren't here yet. "Should we wait a little longer? They're probably running late..." he asked, his voice not holding the hope his words implied. It wasn't hope, it was a rejection of failure that consumed the Spaniard. Lovino nodded into his chest, eyelids drooping slightly and ringed from lack of sleep. The smaller man was tired; it was obvious not opnly from how he looked, but from the way that he was leaning heavily on Antonio and didn't even give a spoken answer. However, he fought to stay awake, wanting to be able to greet his brother should he show up.

"... 'Tonio..." he mumbled. "If Feli doesn't show up... I want you to head back to the ship without me." His words were faint and hard to hear, even in the early dawn's quiet.

Antonio nuzzled his captain and love's head as he gave his own a shake. "I can't do that Lovi... I'd never leave you... I'll help you tear apart the town if you'd like..." he said with a sad smile, kissing Lovino's temple before resting his chin back on top of the other's head as he resumed his look out duties.

"There!"

Lovino's head snapped up at the familiar voice and he scrambled to his feet, swaying dangerously for a moment as he almost lost his footing in the sand before he steadied himself. He nearly started crying when he saw his brother and Ludwig, an intense happiness at seeing the pair and knowing that they were safe washing over him. That joy was short lived as he soon caught sight of Alfred chasing after them with Arthur not far behind, turning his expression from a face-splitting smile into a snarl in record time. The feeling of rage only intensified when the American shouted something back to his captain and pulled a pistol out, cocking the safety and taking aim. _Oh hell no... _"Feliciano! Potato! Watch out!"

The wide grin that had been on Feliciano face as he waved happily to his brother and Antonio faded at the elder twin's shouted warning. He barely had time to react before feeling a bullet whiz past his head, narrowly missing his ear and instead hitting- "**_Fratello!_**" Bright crimson red quickly stained the amber eyed man's white shirt and a hand flew to his chest, attempting to put pressure on the wound as he dropped to his knees. His Spanish companion was by his side in a second, muttering frantically to both himself and the Italian as he pulled him into his lap, moving Lovino's hand away and placing his own hands over the bullet's entry point to try and stem the blood flow. There was so much of the red life giving liquid that he didn't doubt that it had hit something important, and the usually kind eyes soon burned with a fury like no other that hadn't been there in years. As much as Antonio wanted to get up and beat the shit out of Alfred, he had to stay with the injured male, at least until Feliciano and Ludwig arrived. A snarl ripped from his throat as he heard Arthur shout a praise at the American for his "nice shot", said American grinning like an idiot as reloaded as quickly as humanly possible.

Feliciano had redoubled his efforts to get to his brother, closing what distance was left faster than he would've had Lovino not been hurt. The elder Italian's face was screwed up in pain as he grit his teeth, cracking open his eyes when he heard rushed footsteps muffled by the sand. Suddenly the younger twin was beside him, also trying to stop the blood flow from the wound. "Fratello, it's gonna be ok, si?" the copper haired man babbled, trying to smile but failing miserably. Antonio shifted Lovino over to the younger as carefully as possible, Feliciano quickly cradling him close.

"I'll be right back..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Shit's bout to go down. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and such. I realize this chapter isn't the best, but it's hard cleaning up something written by two people, so I hope you can forgive me for the less than stellar quality of this whole thing.**


End file.
